For AJJCB
by Anito Works
Summary: This story is not a spam, I simply made this for a friend
1. Chapter 1

This story is not a spam, I simply made this for a friend and uploaded it because PM boxes are just so small

* * *

><p>I stood upon the top of the hill, enjoying probably my last moments as someone who can breath. The town that I left was nothing else now but a smoldering wreck. It was not by my bidding but to those soldiers who was apparently not them anymore. I tried to cleanse the poison out. However, it appeared that doing so will consume far more time and energy than what I will need to keep my little master safe. Since their souls were all screaming that they don't want to hurt their family, I only granted their desire.<p>

Family…

A horseman was never accepted in any community, how else could I have a family? I know its not right to think like it, but for some reason, I kinda feel nostalgic, it sounds pretty familiar as if I once know what it meant.

Down the valley ahead, a sight to behold made the very ground tremble. It was a grand multitude of soldiers ranging from a population of 70,000-80,000. Each one of them are filthy and well armed. Especially the dragons that soars above as if they need a guard in case of an arial attack In front of the foot infantry marches a hundred band of chained Ogres and Trolls that was much bigger than those that I faced when we went hiking. They must have been specially bred and trained to act as the finest meat shields destined to die first. Its ironic that I kind of pity those animals because even though they are brutes, at least they do not farm slaves.

Banners and Flags of various designs and colors towered above them to rally groups and divide the forces once they reached the intersection of cities that lies just over this hill. And among them was the special banner that I can understand. And its not just one but a pair. One was laden in the color of golden lines that intertwines with each other while the other is red designed with Circles and lines that was drawn in a very dull way.

Conquest and War, the duo that compels the camaraderie that Famine and Pestilence share with each other. Mounted atop a royal white horse with a saddle of gold was the ever boastful Conquest while the other one was War. The discreet barbarian riding in a red horse with a mane that flares with a raging blaze of, well…fire

I took a deep breath before speaking "Hey Deflinger, do you I'l die?"

"You do know that swords do not lie, right?" as always, his tongue is different everytime his current master will face his end

I hung my head and stare into the sky. "Do you hear me you motherfucking creator?" I screamed "I DO NOT WANT TO DIE AS A VIRGIN!"

Shocked with my revelation, Deflinger made a one loud gasp "y-y-you…" he stammered "Your still a virgin?"

"Got you good, did I?" I laughed

"Fuck you to" he replied. _The truth is, I do not even know the answer. _

"You ready Deff?" I changed back to reality

"Im a sword, I was forged to be ready" with those words, I walked down to meet my end

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't our brother, Hearts." I heard Conquest voice in my head.<p>

"Long time no see, War and Conquest." I greeted back

War and Conquest have materialized from their horses to the front of the giant army facing me. Allowing me to get a clear look at them.

Conquest is dressed like a noble, with a royal purple shirt similar to the style of Guiche. Except Conquest has a red cape in back of him while wearing a golden crown and holding his golden bow. He's the very definition of a snobbish noble and he acts the part. Next to him was War, with his beastly red hair and beard. Coated completely in a bulky black armor 2 inches thick, he is like a humanoid tank with no head piece. In back of him is his giant broadsword called Ragnarok. He's only language is to weild his weapon or crush your skull with his gigantic fist, good thing his partner loves to speak in the language of the tongue.

"Tell me Hearts will you surrender to us or be annihilated by us."

"I'm sorry to say that only you guys will be annihilated." I bluff. Probably my last as well

"I see," He sighed, we onced fought together, it's a shame to end up in the hands of the other "So it doesn't matter to you, that I have already struck the grounds of the port with my arrow of victory."

I suddenly froze once he told me that.

"What's wrong Partner, what he talking about arrow of victory?"

"It's his power; whatever his arrow touches it guarantees him victory. For him to say that his arrow has already pierced the ground of the town means that's it's already determined that his forces will take it."

"I don't understand, what does any of that matter?"

"The arrow reverses cause and effect. It's already determined that he will conquer it so reality will bend itself in order to make sure that the cause matches the effect." Deff stayed silent once it was revealed that this battle was already loss.

"So tell me Hearts, will you still fight us?" It was an invitation to chose between to live with them in glory or to die with honor, but then again, does a horseman have honor?

"Yes." I answered.

'Very Well!" As quick as that, Conquest left the scene and materialized back in the safety of his army except for War who decided to stay for a few more seconds.

"Why?" He asked. For the first time, I heard his coarse voice. I may not be able to read the feelings of a fellow horseman but I can read a voice that is full of sympathy for someone so strong to just throw his life away. Crude and Savage he may be but he is still a very honorable man. I wonder if the reason is because his human self is still latched around his past, unlike mine which I now forgot.

War is a very simple man, but his silence contradicts his simplicity. Aware of how deep his understanding is, I simply said: "I wanted to keep my master safe."

I expected him to ask for the reason for my loyalty but instead, he just eyed me with loathing but to my astonishment, before he manifested back to Conquest's side, I saw him with a sidelong smile. Whats with that smile? Was he pleased to have an idiotic enemy or did he imagined how he will punish my idiocy?

That asshole! He left me with something to ponder!

Under Conquest's order, he sounded the attack. A wall of volley of arrows that screams out the night was launched at a single human. The rain of lead and sticks sprayed down upon my path as I drew out Derflinger to rally myself towards the front line in the speed of light. That collision with the first giant meat shield splashed out a gruesome plunge of flesh and bones which followed by the outcry of soldiers who never heard the breeze of their killer.

As the Arial forces of dragon riders casted a magic that will douse my rampage, I showed them how it feels to be in the face of death with ripping off the wings of their proudly fed pets. One by one, I relished in the song of their screech as they fell to their doom. Not surprisingly, after they saw how I move, I soon lost the weapon of surprise and started to face soldiers that are faster in response.

A stray fireball which actually caught me right on time as I decapitated a rider almost got me if not for turning that headless body as a shock absorber which I threw once again to the nearest rider. I didn't look back to see what I did. Rather, I jumped back to the infantry to kept them unable to aim without the risk of hitting their own men.

Stealing a bag of coins, I threw them all to the wind and allow my magnetic field to do its bidding of letting them spill at a speed that will pierce though diamonds like butter- my railgun technique. With the Heart of Chaos now unveiled, I lacerated the field, painting the sky with the colors of what used to be whole. The scent of a fury of panic smothered the air, causing frightened mages to start firing at random and Ogres and Trolls starting to fight their captors. All those efforts fell in vain as I seek out for more. With such great numbers, the best thing to do is to turn them against each other.

Something's not right, Conquest is a tactical commander. He will never allow me to just run through his field, unless…

"RAGNAROK!" War screamed out the name of his sword, bellowing just like the beast he was. _Oh shit!_

A giant wall of Ivory Flame drew a monolith in its wake, stretching out towards the hills, incinerating anyone and anything that dares to cross its path. It was pure dumb luck that I actually manage to jump back from such a well planned attack, losing only a strand of my hair in the process. Conquest knows of my unsatiable lust for violence, so he tried to sacrifice that platoon just to keep my attention away from them.

The hooves of his horse thundered throughout the battle field as he charged towards my location, apparently eager to end it now.

Interesting.

Both of Chaos and Order now heeded upon my call. To do as I ask and help me accomplish this devilish task.

"Oi partner, you really goanna ram heads with him? You're have not even unlock all your powers yet"

"It's what makes it fun"

I throw Deflinger, with enough energy to allow him to cut through a forest at Wars' horse. However, the horse was battle trained and quickly exhaled a blast of fire that caused Deflinger trajectory path to be switch towards a fleet of soldiers. Carrying only prayers and the courage of a fool, I did what I Deflinger warned me of. I halted the charge of the roaring Behemoth expecting only a senseless ending. The force of the impact was a glorious thunderclap, a grand collision of the histerical laughter of our swords that never waivers. A force so strong that it pulverize warriors and land in a radius of 10 meters.

"The crazed warriors was your doing, wasn't it War?" He didn't answered, he never does. To talk in battle is a sin for him

The moment I felt the gap of our energy increasing on his favor, I jumped out of his reach immediately. However, he was already expecting it. And before I knew it, my throat was already clutched in his colossal hand, an end of a broken neck, eh?.

_Careful, you are not the only one with a trick under the sleeve_

A single gold coin, which I saved up just for moments like this found its way to my palm. In it, I compressed as much necessary energy before I shoot it into his chest, denting his proud armor. It must have been a whole dose of pain for him to threw me away to the crowds like that. Crushing several soldiers on my back.

"RAGNAROK!" _Damn it, not again._

Unable to dodge it in time, my fate now lies into my foolish plan. The Blade of Chaos crackled with my unending trust, and I swing it to the onslaught of the blast. My small but precise slash split his stike into two. perfectly divided like a twin that traveled into different directions. Two immense white walls of flame came no longer into me, but to those who are around me. Burning them in a fire that will never die until after the 8th day. Annoying as it was, it will take more than that just to trap me.

A horseman's horse is basically a walking generator that allows the horseman to have an infinite supply of mana. I had to separate War from his horse at all cost.

The air around me started to reach such a high temperature after thousands of fireballs that missed their targets. I losed my guard and Im guilty of it. Up above was the remaining dragons, encircling me like a vulture over prey, no longer caring whom they could slay. For they are now pissed off and so am I. To fight 2 horsemen at once is bad enough but to have such annoyance is already unbearable.

Guess I no longer have any choice.

I stuffed my swords with a lot of my energy till it is no longer pleading but already begging to be drenched in the life that they will spill. And their wish is my command. I hurl them all with all my might in opposite directions, forming a frenzy of razors that can never stop. It may be destructive but it left me unarmed and very prone against…

A golden streak of light caught my attention at my left. Automatically, I called forth the Hearts of Sorrow to block it as a desperate measure. It was so sudden that my sword was not yet fully reinforced and when Conquest's volley hit me, it shattered my weapon and pierced through my left shoulder.

"RAGNAROK!"

The damage dealt was just too much that it my left hand no longer responded in the way that I wanted to. I rolled down to the bloodied ground, gritting in pain as my left hand was apparently burned from the blitz. I can see the muscles poking out of the burnt flesh. I can still move my arm but it hurts like hell so I quickly kill all the pain receptors on it.

Mages, Archers, Dragons and Machineries. I heared them all getting so excited that they now have the advantage that I am no longer moving. Time suddenly stopped, their chantings and their the sounds of a bow being stretched faded in my ears. My arm was damaged but there was no sign that the arrow actually hit me. It was not an arrow meant to kill, it was meant to decide who will be conquered. I had long known that my chapter was already written but its still amusing to know how glorious my end will be.

It was a familiar voice that brought me back to reality "PARTNER!". So this is where Deflinger landed.

I reached over Deff's hilt and I started the rhyme. "Deff…" I called "I deem you worthy of what you are about to see"

* * *

><p>OST: "I say YES - Wedding Version"<p>

I wake up on in a small room. My head hurts; I bet that damn servant probably knocked me out with his magic again. He better hope that's he can knock me out quick cause I'm about to cast explosion on him. Stupid servant!

I walk out of my room and made my way to the deck, from my surroundings it seems that I'm in an airship. He probably knocked me out and then got me into the ship to escape. I see Lust standing near the edge, looking at the port which seems to be getting smaller as we move away.

"Lust where is that stupid servant! When I get my hands on him?"

"You won't."

I look at the sadness in Lust face as it hits me.

"Where is he? Lust where is he!"

"Ah Louise, thank goodness we found you!"

Siesta, Jessica and Scarron all ran up towards us.

"Louise, where's Hearts?"

"Lust please tell me where is he!"

The other finally realizes what my accusations mean as we all stare at Lust, who finally answered.

"He's not here; Hearts is currently holding back an army of 80,000."

I suddenly fell as all my strength simply sipped out of me. To think that my servant would take the mission up by himself. I need to go to him; if he falls then I need to be there, I can't let him fall alone.

"We need to go back! I have to be there for him!"

I tried to run towards the edge in hope of getting there but Scarron and Guiche got ahold of me.

"Come on Louise, this is the last ship, what you think would happen if we let his sacrifice be in vain."

"Hearts!" My broken heart rip through the desolation of situation. Screaming his name out of denial

A burst of wind boomed out in the distance, sending my hair billowing to the air and my eyes dazzeled with the sight that I never saw before. A phantasm of the great beauty lashed out in the distance. Burning brighter and brighter throughout the glade. It was the manifestation of the LUE, painting itself into the blue. An aurora of iridescent lustrous contour of ancient runes that competed the moon and made it die of envy from its beauty, It was in the prominence of a luminous giant Heart, he speaks to his name, the eminence of a thousand impenetrable illustriousness all bowing to the one who called them forth.

He'll come back. He'll definitely come back.

* * *

><p>"Partner…..your really making this your last stand." He was indeed concerned<p>

"Sorry Deff but my hand is forced."

All my energy reserves is now under its critical condition as I bended reality into my will. Azure wings of flames conflagrated into my back. Spreading its shine to turn soldiers and land into nothing but a scorched mass of a wasteland. Survivors started to flee with no idea that only death can free them from the misery of this catastrophe. If I were to die, I will do it in style. My style

"RAGNAROK!"

It appeared that my full glory poured oil into the raging desire of War to face an opponent that will compel his strength. With a deafening roar, he charged all his mighty inferno towards me in a berserk which I decided to meet with all due respect, with only Deff held to lacerate. Dragging him with the tip on the soil, I swing it when he finally reached my range. The Earth itself ripped open up to Gaia's abdomen with the eruption of the destruction that can never be named, stretching far into the distance. Thunders and Lighting that I compressed was enraged with my summoning that came spreading more. Enough, to blast his hellish horse into burning ashes and pieces.

"Ouch, it hot"

"Don't worry, his flames are no longer." With his horse gone, it will be impossible for him to attack again without caring for his energy reserves.

As War slowly lift himself, I showed him how it feels to be taken advantage of. Incapable of fighting with my speed, I dented his already dented shell with a bombardment of assaults till he was already vomiting his blood. He may be wearing an armor that I cannot pierce but the shock trauma is a different thing. Thankyou Physics.

Finally having enough, I summoned a storm of wind that sent him soaring to the celestial infinity of the now ornamented sky. The Hearts of Chaos and Order heed my call once again. Side by side, I held them firmer than I could ever thought. My wings blazed stronger as I soared to meet him in mid-air, criss-crossing in the shape of an x and trailing a stunning blue line as I did. In the air, a giant can never repel an attack. The implosion that I caused upon our collision fragmentized his armor into billion lambent and phosphorescent disintegrated pieces that glimmers with the moonlight rattling his sword out of his reach.

"Go for it Hearts" War's voice resounded into the air "Protect the ones you love"

His sword was flung into my palm, and I held it above him "RAGNAROK!"

I screamed as I impaled his already half dead body. Rocketing into the ground like a meteorite. Booming a crater in our fall splasing burning mud and soil.

Now that he lost his pedestal, I heard the mourns of his heart. Singing in gratitude for now he is free

_A Father, I once was for a boy._

_A family I once lived for in joy_

_Until the days have arrived._

_A government full of Pride._

_Into war, they forced us to march _

_We bled not for our family but for their treasury._

_My boy and my wife_

_I heard them dead without my aide_

_They say: A plague in our village,_

_A letter from a cousin: Soldiers that pillaged,_

_I can never swallow their unforgivable sins_

_Vengance was what I spoke ever since._

I see now why he admired my foolish courage to go against the odds. It reminded him of what he failed in- To protect the ones he love.

* * *

><p>A clapping from the distance rang into my ears.<p>

"Bravo" Conquest praised my battle as if everything was but a show. I had never expected him to look at war as nothing but an acquaintance than an ally. But its not a surprise, a war cannot end without conquest of the other but a land can be conquered without war. It makes me sick just to see his confident smile like that. I know that my life was already written to die here but before that, I will make sure to rip that face out.

"Bravo Hearts, but you forgot about me" he drew out his bow and loaded it with the volley of a golden arrow that shimmers like the sun itself. Right when he let it fly, that single shot bursted into tens then into hundreds then into thousands then into millions. _Oh, fuck!_

I darted in and out of their way but there was just way too many of them for a safe teleportation. _Darn it!_

"Partner! Come get me!"

I notice Deff and flew towards him as the arrows kept chasing me like some heat seeking missile. I understand that the arrow of victory guarantees him victory by distorting space and time to make it come true but this is just ridiculous.

I pick up Deff and start to fly upwards, towards the giant heart that I opened up.

"So partner got a plan?"

"Yeah but you better listen carefully."

I whispered my plans to him.

"Ok partner, but its goanna take a while."

"No prob, just tell me when it's done."

To try my first attempt, I threw a whirlwind of gold coins that runs at the speed of light towards him and just as expected, it simply distorted its path into random locations. _Great, just great. _Plan B was when I loaded my blades with energy…so much energy that it was now unstably broken. At the moment it faced his direction, both of them distorted their path as well but Conquest had forgotten that he is not the only smart guy and the swords ignited with a loud and clear bang.

Stunned by the surprise, the next thing he saw was me already infront of his horse. I grabbed the poor stallion by the neck and crushed its throat. The sounds of the broken larynx is disappointing for a very important part of the body. The moment he pointed his volley at me, I instantly lifted the dead horse and he fell to the ground. A horsemans stallion is a divine beast, it can never die but you can divide the rider from it and recalling it will take too much time and quite impractical in the battlefield.

"Dodge this!" I tossed his horse back to him. For it is his property, its trajectory path was not distorted and came crashing to his face in a hilarious way. I stare at the bastard, as he gets up. His clothes are ripped and the smugness in his face is replaced with anger and annoyance.

"You indespicable grotesque!" I cant believe ripping off his smile was easier than expected "REALITY ITSELF HAS ALREADY DETERNMINED YOUR DEATH!"

"Sorry, but I never really consider myself to be real"

He plucked out a random blade on the ground and by possessing it with a few dose of energy, it morphed into a beautiful royal rapier. An impractical sword that will make Guiche sell his soul. Full of a raging and denial of him losing, he rushed recklessly. Truth be told, if not for my current injured situation, I would call him equal.

For each and every collision, lightning and fire pulsated to the surrounding air, enveloping us inside a fish bowl of flares. War was a tank meant to level down castles and mountains but he is not meant for someone who goes with speed. As for Conquest, his speed was just as good as mine but my injuries kept on pulling me down.

I threw a vortex of wind which only pushed his a few feet but enough to give me a chance to launch 3 pieces of metals into him. I thougt that he needs to be aware of the projectile so that he could distort it but when it did distort without him seeing it, I found myself wrong. In exchange, He threw a bolt at me, it was easily dodge but the next stuff was different. He manifested in my back and stabbed me through in the left leg with his rapier, disabling my ability to dodge his arrows that came precisely to my body. I coughed out blood before I heard his annoying laughter once again

"Like what I said, The victory is already determined" he chuckled

"Partner, Im done!" That was the signal for me to proceed to my next plan

"Tell me Conquest," I coughed "Do you know how humanity was created?"

"How I love to but I got a new partner to find" he aimed his rapier to my throat and I chuckled at his ignorance.

"First day to the Fifth, creation came so swift. Sixth day came and his image, into mankind was claimed."

"What are you saying?" he scowled

(OST: "Unlimited Blade Works-Unmei No Yoru")

"Look around you." As he stares into the field, he was drained of color. The ever confident Conquest was shaking in terror for he knows exactly what I am. "Every single human was gifted with a fragment of the creator. I am Hearts, the divine image is what I harvest"

"Among the Riders who destroys, I am the one who promises rebuilt. I am the farmer who toils in the salted field, That heart is a symbol of me, a manifestation of all my emotion and memory. Not only that but as time goes on, it has started to absorb the memory and feelings of everyone in this battlefield."

_The valley that was once littered with the spoils of war,, bursted with an azure crackle of fire. The Battlefield is my heart, every broken dreams is my piece of art. My song is the Aria that entices the body, dance my waltz and I shall lure you to disembody. As long as you are in my Da Capo, you are the Fiasco._

Emotions, Dreams, History and Vission, they are the image of creation. This is my ultimate weapon, The Kingdom of Hearts!"

Enraged with the threat, Conquest clashes his rapier to my throath but I repeled it with my Deflinger. He unknowingly inputs so much energy into the rapier that it quickly shatters Deflinger and slices the person holding it. As the dust settle, he finally realizes that the person holding Deflinger was just a random corpse.

That was my plan, Deflinger will use his ability to take control of a body and when he start to shatter to instantly transfer himself to the blade that I'm forming. All of this was to distract Conquest.

Distract him in order for he can't see that the giant heart in the sky has shatter and all its fragments are becoming blades that are about to rain on him. All the floating blades in the sky, formed from the memories and emotion from everybody quickly rain upon conquest. Littering the whole field with the things that all these people and I have held inside

"HEARTS YOU THINK THAT THIS CAN TAKE ME! I TOLD YOU ONCE THIS VICTORY BELONGS TO ME!"

It all rained down upon him, The screaming hymn of the blades was the infinite fortissimo, a grand ballad that not even his barrier can ever distort all together.

A blade composed with the hearts of order, the hearts of chaos and the hearts of sorrow. All brought together with the soul of Deflinger. He does not notice as I materialize in back of him and quickly swipe the new blade as I call out its name.' HEARTS OF INFINITE!"

"HEEEAAAARRRRTTSSSS!"

That is the last yell that Conquest got to let out before the energy blast completely wiped him from existence.

It's finally over; I fall upon my knees as I look at the destroyed battlefield. Any survivors quickly ran from the scene once my fight with Conquest got serious. And the worst part, Conquest story was just so bad as my day. I feel like he was not even worthy of dying from my blade for all he did in life was to lead soldiers to their deaths. What a disgrace and to think that I even thought that you are a commander!

"Partner we did it we won!"

I look at the new Deff; he now resides in a new body.

"No it was there victory."

"What you mean partner?"

"They will eventually conquer the port town and I'm eventually going to die considering I use up all my energy in this. Even now I feel my body start to disappear from existence. Conquest was right in thinking it was his victory but he never realize that it never granted him instant victory nor did it guarantee his survival."

I stare at my burnt left hand as it starts to glow and pieces of it start to disappear.

"Hey Deflinger, can you me a favor?"

"Of course partner, what is it?"

"Please find a nice place for I can rest."

"…You got it partner."

I start to succumb to my tiredness as I allow Deff to take control of my body. I felt myself walking toward the forest but I pay no mind as I succumb to the darkness.


	2. Everwhite

In my young age of 9, I already had everything the world has to offer. But I was not living in a dream. This place is my prison and a sanctuary for I was never allowed to go out of my room that was laced in the finest tapestries and beautified even more with jewelries that sparkles and glows.

"He is a pure being, we cannot allow him to be tainted" that's what they decided.

And I believed it.

Not once have I ever tried to escape for I already had everything that I ask. Every mornings, I am always being restrained in shackles of chains with a few armed soldiers by my side to ensure I will not try to do anything while the maids clean up all my mess. Their restrains are always too tight and the chains are always too heavy but this is always the time I am looking forward to. This is the only time that I could be near to a person. Though they are forbidden to touch me nor even talk to me, I am already content in being near enough for me to smell their scent and feel their warmth from a distance.

I always give them a lot of work because I wanted to spend more time with them, I would even do anything for someone to atleast scold me. But they just wont, all of them, was kind of afraid of me. But even after they left, I could still feel that they are still with me, I wasn't lonely, really.

All my years was spent in this captivity where the only person allowed to visit is an old man with a mask of thick white bandages and only mobilized by a mechanical wheelchair. He always tells me tales in the outside world. Tales about People who trades another person for a few treasures, generals who orders a mass genocide simply because of differences in beliefs, generals who used superweapons on civilians, and other tales of indespicable evil that can only be seen by an outsider.

"You are blessed for being taken care of like this" he said "Do not go outside, only dangers lurks there"

If life is here is something I can complain on, then I am not a good child at all. Until one fateful night, I was awoken from my slumber by gunshots and screams that are too thin to be from a man but too solid to be from a woman. I wanted to go out and see it for myself, confusion screaming on my head. What should I do. After six or maybe seven more shots, my metallic door opened. I was spellbound when I saw not the old man nor a soldier nor a maid who came in. But a little girl of my age, hair solid ebony black that reaches to her waist and wearing a red dress…no it wasn't red, it was stained in blood! It was then that I saw the fear and panic in her eyes.

_Even now, I haven't forgotten…_

I wanted to comfort her, I wanted her to feel safe on my company. I do not want her to flee. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her. The chance to finally have a companion drove my sanity to distortion. A mind that was so twisted and a temptation that never resisted. I clutched her hand, eager for her to say something, anything.

…_the first person I ever touched…_

My need lead my way, into the path that has no day. Excitement that flared on my eyes, my mouth stretched into a big smile. Soon we will be together, Soon I will no longer be lonely, soon…I looked up to what she sees on me. And the only thing I saw on her was a shocking malevolence in my presence.

…_it was warm…_

A slittering jagged line of red and black crawled from my palm into her pale skin . It was like a small serpent of fright from the epitaph that run up to her veins, corrupting it in its own. Trailling the quick journey up and up, devouring her. Her black eyes that was onced a window to her soul was turned into a dead sphere of white .Before I could even let go, her whole body bursted into pieces and pieces that splattered to the walls and ceiling.

…_but blood was warmer…_

The breeze that frigidly touched my ailing life was the haunting whisper of an inner strife. The dripping blood obscure my vision as I stared endlessly at what I have just done , unable to believe what has just happened. The girl whom I wanted to be with me was gone the moment I tried to be with her. The first breaths that I took was bitter cries for I loss what I never had. This is perhaps a punishment for trying to seek more. Yes it probably is. Forgive me for being born. Unable to contain it any longer, my next breaths came as my first scream. The loudest and most bitter sound to ever be heard in this land. Yet not even that have managed to cover the crude laughter in the air.

...

Nothing to see but black, it was a one moonless night that is being serenaded by the deafening screeches of the rustling leaves as I gallop in my werewolf form with my little master on my back. I kept my speed low so that she will not fall but I noticed, her once firm grip is getting loose.

"Is everything alright master?" I asked where the reply I had was a one cheerless groan before she slouched her chin into me and completely slide down into the ground. Luckily, I managed to break her fall and catch her in time. "Tired, I see…" My master may be strong but she is still a little child. Forgive me for pushing you to your limits.

I found a nice place to let my master rest in the center of a circle of trees and above some soft grass. I morphed back into my lycan figure after I placed her on the ground and let her use me as a pillow. After a few minutes, she dug deeper into my fur mumbling in a smile. She sure was a cute sight to behold everytime she is deep in her slumber.

I gently stoked her black hair and stared at the moonless sky that looms far above us.

…

My throat was already coarse, dried from my constant screams in agony which they eagerly laughed at. My palm was surging in a mind numbing pain with an ever surging drip of warm vermillion from the part that was nailed on. My mind was already loosing its detachment from the world. My mouth was gaping wide in a silent scream. My sight was dim and almost blind from restlessness. Nothing to see but the man in a wheelchair who stoods in front of me, facing the immenurable crowds of people in mask. Nothing to hear but his speech that just doesn't make any sense.

Nailed to a cross of wood and whipped till my young flesh was scarred raw, I should be begging for my life right? Yet, the image of the girl whom I tainted remained its permanent attachment, indeed, for me, time itself still haven't moved a single bit and I deserve it, forgiveness is something I will not ask.

I was being stared on by hundreds and thousands of people who wears masks of leather with ornaments on the forehead. From being alone, I was now the center of the world. It was a sight that I never saw before and I don't know if I wanted this at all.

"Today the pure lamb has been fed!" The old man announced to the crowds who just stood so still yet obviously reluctant to lend their full ears. "The days of the purification will now start. The family who won the race will now be rewarded!" The ground trembled with the ear-rendering cheer

I do not understand, what is happening here? The pure lamb and the family who won the race? Whats that supposed to mean?

One question was answered when a couple ascended towards the center stage and knelt with their heads hung down. "It is the job of the parent to ensure what is best for their children, This couple have done their job well of having an offspring who managed to climbed up and meet the lamb. For their sacrifice, they shall be rewarded tenfold!".

_Parent?_

I turned my head away when the old man unsheated a well ornamented blade which was pursued by an even louder applause and greater showing of appreciation. It was so loud that I barely managed to hear myself thinking. Silence followed immediately, or it was me who was starting to lose my consciousness? Or perhaps I was already dead? Based on the lost of much blood, I should be long gone yet I am still breathing…why?

_Because you are the one who will free me._

An indistinguishable sound resounded throughout the world. A monochrome rhythm of a creaking step came closer and closer till it was already sharing a mere inch of distance till it stopped. Straining my bloodshot eyes open, I was instantly looking at a blood freezing nightmare. A face that was half decayed, fully dried, stretched and stitched in all corners was looking up at mine.

"Confused aren't you?" His jaw moved open in a way that shows the impression that it will most likely fall off in the next moment he speak. Though It was even stronger than what I expected "I am Cain the one cursed to forever travel alone. Too long have I endured this curse but now that I caught, tended and stained the pure lamb, at long last I shall be freed."

The cold steel was plunged to my thigh and made me screech for I am already unable to speak no longer. He relished my torment so much that he bursted in an insane and maniacal laughter. "Do you honestly think that I will let you go so fast?" Another strike flew to my other thigh I no longer managed to react for my pain sensors was already suffering in multiple spasms. "Because of you, I was rejected by my parents!"

There goes that weird word again "Parent?"

"hmm?" He looked at me in a leer "I forgot, you never grew up with one. Parents are a pair of adult male and a female. They are the ones who can hold you tenderly, play with you with no avail, stroke you hair and lock you in embrace whenever you have nightmares. Does that answer your question?"

My heart started to pound so fast in excitement. Gone was my body that was begging to be rested. Gone was my eyes that wanted to drown in the eternal black. Gone was my desire to die. "Is there one for me?" I asked him like a greedy child that was starved just as what I had always been- begging for a companionship. I wanted to have a parent!

"Have you even been listening to me?" My heart sank upon realizing what he said earlier. "You never had a parent my dear child." Bitter tears flowed down from my eyes. Tears that I had hold for so long came surging out. Seeing this, he laughed even harder. "Painful isn't it? That's nothing to what I suffered all those millenias and up until now is still suffering. My parents never wanted me. And I simply reverted their anger to my brothers, is something wrong in that?"

I just wanted to be freed from this lie. Everything is false right? I never existed. The child who spend his days waiting for nothing have never lived. He never tried to fool himself that he is content for he was never even allowed to be given thoughts. I wanted to reach out for something that I have never known. Hollow shadows started to call and tormented me even more. My body was already dead, it is not what I wanted to save. To smile and laugh as freely as him is my only dearest wish. Is that so wrong?

Amidst this wrecked of despair, a voice called in my head "_I can bring you happiness."_

"_Though I am only one, I can bring you fun. I can bring you anything you desire. Even a parent and a family as well. You could have it all if you will just do as I say…"_

"..or…" I breathed out my final words. To obey the commands of the devil I will even trade my soul "hor…rror…I call upon you, Horror…"

Thousands of shrieking voices and and screaming howls combined with the sweet scent of an unknown was the last thing I remembered before finally succumbing to rest without even caring if I will even wake up. Strange enough, I never felt so safe

…Cut Scene…

I woke up in a soft mattress, my head spinning wild and intense. Despite finally waking up, I feel like I still desperately needed rest. I feel like I was drained to the core that I am merely just a pile of mush in the inside. Of course it was all a dream, a one bad dream and nothing else. I tried to wipe the cold sweat on my forehead but it appeared that I was too tired to do so. I sure have never felt so used like this before.

"Oh, Are you already awake, master?" A feminine voice called. _What the heck? _

I shot up to a sitting position like an arrow towards the place where the voice came from. Surprised at what I just did,, it was nothing compared to being flabbergast upon being unworthy with what I saw in the distance.

She was sitting above a wooden table solidly carved with images of people with wings. On her back was the leftings of the shattered stained glass that used to depict the apocalypse with a cross, a lion, a lamb and 13 knights atop their proud horses whos purpose is unknown to me.

"Geez master, Whenever you are in danger, you should not hesitate to call me! Now look at what they did to you. It really took a lot of energy on my part. But on the good side, It was really fun."

Her naked body was a pure elegance of beauty and grace that was humming under the moonlighted evening lace that pours down above the ruined ceiling. Serenaded by all the powerful kings, none will ever succeed to be allowed to hear her sing more to even see a crown on her flowing golden hair . Her eyes was clouded in a deep vermillion, with a skirt that wavers in the same saccharine color. On her five fingers, blood drips down one by one.

There is no doubt yet I still asked to make sure:

"Are you…a goddess?"

She was silenced in an instant and stared at me so stern with a captivating softness and an adorable sparkle of magnificence. Slowly, the finest smile was drawn to her face so alluring that it was like I am in a dream, within a dream. I don't know what happened next after that but the moment I blink, my face was already drown in her naked soft breasts!

"Kyaaaa~!" The goddess squealed then pressed my face into her mammary gland even tighter and began to wiggle furiously "I cant believe I was released by such a cute master! I know that our deal was to be your parent but…kyaaaa~!"

I nearly suffocated to death when she finally stopped wiggling "That's right" She snapped her fingers upon having an idea. "Master, what is your name?" I grimaced in that and buried my face into her bosom even deeper and trembled due to the fragments of the nightmare that I just regained

"You don't have one?" she asked, my silence confirmed it for her. She raised her finger to her fresh red lips as she hum in reminiscing something "Master, do you want me to name you"

My body automatically accepted such offer by abruptly raising my head to her, without knowing that I had the biggest smile in the world. Big mistake. Once again, she failed to resist and utterly drowned me her mountains, outmatching what she did to me a while ago by miles. Unfortunately, it was not yet over and she started to spin. Yes, SPIN LIKE A TOP!

"Kyaaa~! So Lovely, so cute, if I will decide what will be your name then I will really be your mother from now on! Kyaaa~!"

If this is a dream, I do not want to wake up


	3. Hateful Existance

**Authors Note:**

I dont really know whats the appropriate battle theme here but heres the list:

Apocalytic: Grand Battle, Fallen Army, Pirates

Otaku Type: Angel Beats Theme of SSS, Angel Beats ost- Otonashi, Gunslnger Girls II Main Theme

Story start!

The school bell rang loud and clear right after I got inside the gate. Most of the students are already in their respective classrooms to await their homeroom teachers, making the hallway seem practically empty where I am the only one around. My deep sigh resounded and bounced to the walls. I am now at my 3rd year in higschool yet up until now I still haven't gotten used to going to school. Mama had already gave me a lecture about the true importance of school.

"Schools are not for academics, it is for learning how to socialize." She onced scold me when I was too lazy to go. And I think she does have a point.I does seem to work better the more I get exposed to the community because they boosts ones confidence.. But seriously, does a ton-load of batshit books filled with letters written by black crap helps people prepare for the future? Same questions applies to wearing the same boring uniforms and attending classes.

Before I entered the classroom, I checked on Mama's presence and find it weird that she is close, I cannot measure our distance in numbers but I could feel that our distance is so close that I she she is inside the building. Perhaps she just forgot to give me the money to pay for the monthly tuition and decided that she will pay for it herself.

Technically, mama has no job, but we got no financial problems. She swore that the money she gets are clean and I have no intention of asking her about it. The day I saw how she revealed half of her true form just to teach the town bullies a lesson made me sick for a week. Its an experience I don't wanna have again. I don't wanna see her scaring mafia gangs till they losed their sanity.

I tucked on my gloves tighter and went inside the room. Placed my bag on the desk, sat down, rested my chin on my arms and waited for the obvious. A voice nudged me out of my rest. "Oi why the long face?" Alden greeted the daily routine. Next step will probably him presenting me some more updates about his latest porno and school scandals. I am not in the mood for that.

"Oh fuck me," I groaned "Not now Al. I had a hard time with our homework. Don't deny me this little rest"

He slamed his arms on the table hard excitedly."We are gonna have a new classmate, don't welcome her with a face like that"

My eyes widened with those words. Gone was my sluggishness as well as my sleepy eyes. I rose up and met his gaze face to face. "Tell me, is this woman a complete "heaven-sent" that calling her like that is still an underestimation but describing her more than that will cause people to sacrifice babies in her name?"

"uhh…yeah?" he answered and I quickly shoved away everything that dared to stand between me and that presence that is getting nearer and nearer

_Shit! What the heck is wrong with this old hag? _Its almost time but I could still make it. I could still…I blindly bumped on my own professor the moment I opened the door due to being drove into frustrated fear of what "she" is planning. "Where are you going? Sit down!" he yelled

"yes sir…" I sighed and dragged my feet back to my chair. On my back, I heard a couple of giggles and snickers from my classmates. Thanks a lot guys, I love you to.

…

"So Mama, what are you planning to do now?"

"I already told you to call me "Alice", your already old enough to be my master" she almost spaced out of the topic again if not for my experience with her.

"Answer me Alice, what exactly are your reason for pushing your way into the school?" All those years that we had been together, she never aged one bit. Up until now she still looks practically the same goddess that I had seen before. A woman with the face and figure of a 16 year old tight virgin angel that even the greatest of sex offenders will think twice to deflower for she is a beauty that comes only once in a blue moon. She was already neat with her favorite long sleeve white polo and a brown denim pants which she wears everyday to make herself look mature enough but now that she is wearing our official female sailor uniform for girls, combined with her glasses, she is now a sight that will make Dalila seem like the jawbone of an ass.

"Is there a problem?" she asked so innocently as if she never realized what will happen if the school found out that she is my guardian.

"Is there a problem?" I repeated for her to emphasize my point "You pushed your way into my school, who will act as my guardian now?" I had to be short on a few brain cells first to be able to say that a girl just my age is my mother so what she does during parents meeting is that she always wear bandages that will cover her face and make people think that she is suffered from massive facial burns. It brings bad memories but I gotten used to it very quickly cause it also brings some good memories. Cain may had almost killed me once but he still took care of me and gave me enough company as a kid. "Come to think of it, how exactly did you got in, in the first place, anyway?"

She sighed first before she changed herself from an immature vixen to the same woman that I always see whenever I do something wrong. She straights up her body rigidly as if she is going to battle and the desires to play are no longer in her eyes. The times that she sets up the mood like this is as common as how she likes to do chores. "The apocalypse is about to happen."

I had always known that she will never do something so reckless but this news that she just delivered really rung "What?"

"You are no longer safe. Cain has summoned allies with him and not just any other allies, I mean really dangerous ones"

"What do you mean? Didn't you killed Cain the day I summoned you?"

She smiled "Cain is cursed to forever travel and never will be accepted by one. Not even the archangels themselves was given authority to lay a finger on him."

"Then what happened that day?"

"I pushed him out"

The news was a shocker indeed but not that shocking. "Big deal, you can always push him out like what you did last time right?"

"I told you that he summoned allies with him. And by allies, I meant a fellow horseman"

"Horseman?" again I asked

Her face turned dim and grimaced for a moment "I thought you could live a life without knowing my identity but I guess you are not that lucky." She began to explain:

"The apocalypse is crafted by 4 main horsemen who delivers the blow that ceases life. The first and most powerful of all is "Death". Just as what his name says, he is the bringer of death, he decides who will die however, he cannot decide when,where, and how. The second one is"War". He is able to turn men against each other in horrifying ways with even more horrifyingly childish reasons behind. However, he does not decide who will win. That's why he cannot exist without "Conquest", a rider who decides who will write history. The fourth one is "Famine", starvation and diseases is what he is capable of bringing. There is also the legendary fifth rider. A rider who carries the promises of a new beginning. He is the weakest among the four yet at the same time he is the most powerful for he can collect the power of the divine image. The image that the creator gave to humanity and use it as a weapon of his own."

"And what rider are you?"

"I belong to the sub-category. The sub-categories consists of equally powerful riders but we are not famous. My category class is "Horror", The fifth rider knows how to read emotions of everyone surrounding him but he is a master of none. I however can smell distress no matter how deep it was hidden and knows far well how to use it to my advantage. I know the definition of F.E.A.R like how I knew my own shadow."

"Frantically. Enjoying. Anal .Rape?"

"Could you please take this seriously?" she scolded me "Cain needed you to gain enough power to either diminish his immortality or to be an all powerful immortal and now that he has summoned a horseman, on your own, I doubt that you could even last for tomorrow. "

A loud uproar of commotion was suddenly heard throught the campus. Sounds of chairs and desks being thrown and students who are screeching and exchanging smoking hot swearings. "Maybe not even till sunset"

I walked over to the door to see whatever is going on when she abrupt me "Do that and you will be dead"

"You don't scare me". Its probably just some guy who was carrying a load of wooden chairs who bumped into another guy who is carrying desks and their luggage fell into a girl who screamed in pain. Yeah, that's probably just it. The lock clicked and right when I pushed open the door, a sharp edged kitchen knife swoop past to my neck. Barely bruising it. If it had gotten closer, I would have been a fountain of red. Instantly, I closed the door and barricade it with my back.

"Told yah"

"What is happening? They were…they were…" My cold blood pushes my right responses out.

"Killing each other like savage beasts they are?"

"How could you take this lightly?" It was a complete pandemonium outside. I saw open skulls, flying jaws, intestines on the walls, rolling eyeballs and twitching dissected people .

"That's Wrath, A rider who knows your deepest desire for a sweet vengeance and just like me, he can use it to control crowds" The door that I was keeping close was kicked from the outside. The shock trauma shooked my back but I recovered it fast and barricaded it again. Alice's pale hand landed on my shoulder and threw me on the ground face down with such inhumane strengt.. When I looked up, I saw a bloody knife that pierced through the door on the place where my back was supposed to be. I was saved. It pulled itself back and pierced through again but there is no target this time.

"We had to go, they are getting closer." She said then kicked the door open to face an expected horde.

...

The world was bathed in the tangerine haze of the setting sun behind us, making our travel harder and harder by the minute as we sprinted the empty road with a motorcycle that she hijacked from someone who tried to run us over. We have already gone far from the city whos citizens had already been corrupted. It was not our, or perhaps her plan to flee, rather, she wanted to stay away from citizens as much as possible because they may be harmless to her but not to me. She plans to take away as many potential annoyance as possible including guarding me.

We had already reached the wasteland of what used to be "Manila", It was once a city like no other until when a nuclear fallout happened. It was not as big as the Chernobyl one but it was still big causing a giant increase in radiation and in effect, the whole land was abandoned. Nothing to see but dust, rubbles, and ghastly skyscrapers that looms overhead. Most of the treasures that was left must have been long looted since last year when the radiation was declared no longer hazardous but that it will take more than that to encourage them to die again. We are now in the most barren place available yet we are still roaring the highway alone so the question is: "Where exactly are we going?" I screamed loud enough for her to hear my voice amidst the speed and the wind that deafens both of us

"We are here" She said so softy yet still audible. Then as if in a dream, she drove the motorcycle into its full speed, roaring like a thousand hungry beast till it rear onto its hind wheels. Before recklessly stood up on the seat, latch her hand onto mine before jumping into safety, leaving the motorcycle into its doom. Next thing I knew is that we were both rolling on the ground followed by a tremendous boom that blasted chunks and chunks of concrete that luckly didnt pelted me. It's was something definitely impossible to be from a single motorcycle alone. It must have hit something.

When the outcry finally settled, I gaze into what used to be the highway. A crater with a radius big enough to reach the tip of the highway was now in sight, The burning shards of the lost machine ceased the growing blanket of the night to form the silhoute of an impossibility. A man stoods right in the middle of the burning hole like a fireproof marionette. On his side, was a hammer that dwarf the biggest of anvils. Despite being partly buried into the ground, I saw the impression of a crystalline hammer with a 6 foot handle of a thick pole and a 5 foot head of rectangularly solid smooth ruby ornated with black runes that lines rhytmitacally with its own dark presence. The crackle of its black lightning that surrounds it was even louder than that of firecrackers.

"Give it up Horror, I would prefer to have you on my side again" said a voice not from the man in the crater but the same grisly echo of the one who kept me isolated from the world-Cain.

"Oh great, you again" my servant sighed. When I looked up on her, Tough she still had the very same physical looks, I didn't saw the same woman whom I had been together with for years. Her her hand was a spear. Its pole was greatly slashed and coated with red and black metals that was carved and forged roughly for maximum grip. Its very headpiece was a fearsome sight that has presence that compels that's of the intruders berserk. It was edged by 5 diamond shaped blades that was equal among each other except the front tip that was a wide diamond which irregularly distributed among the front and back tip. It was a weapon made not to function as a normal spear that was meant only to keep distance away with a continues flung that was meant to impale knights and their horses. Rather, this is a double edge halberd that was made to efficiently cope with distances, speed and numbers. (Search for "Luluh Spear" )

"Why do you waste time trying to protect the wolf when you could serve me again and be free in an easier way?"

"Cant be helped." She swing her weapon swiftly in the air before answering. "You may deny it but as your creation, I know that you will do the same thing if only you had the chance"

She was infront of me with her head hung down. I could see bitter pain in her eyes. I had always thought that Mama was a strong woman with no single thread of weakness but when I this new mama, I realized how weak she really is.

(OST- Fallen Army)

"_A weapon known to none, I am the creation of what used to be a man"_

"_I am the essence of destruction, the one who dwells in oblivion"_

"_Fear is my battle canzone, I am the fortissimo of the unknown"_

"_The Requiem is my realm" _

"_Breaking men till their bodies, into forgotten lands was lain"_

"_Destroying courage anew, My purpose is what only the wise can view"_

_With the setting sun on her back, It gave its final golden shine. Its flaring glory that was finally succumbing to the power of the dark, glistened its unparalled splendor, the luster of a beaming hope from the billions of warriors who lived and died under her guidance had never been so beautiful in the eyes of someone. Just before Helios bade its goodbye, she chanted her final rhyme. The past, present and future suddenly ceased to move._

"_NIGHTMARE!"_

_A thick haze of black smoke that came from the deepest darkness of creation suffocated the apocalyptic wasteland transforming it into the paradise of lies. An unclouded giant moon looms above moss coated tombs of unknown graves that appeared out of nowhere, shauned upon by the living for there lays their very being that they long buried due to shame and arrogant despise. They were in the very soul of fright, here lays the ideals of pain that men run away from. A cemetery of everything and everyone, loved by no one not even demons nor fallens. Except for a single being, the admirer of death, the one who relish in anguish. This was her soul, a place where she will lose nevermore._

_Wrath can never feel anything but anger and rage yet the dark being knows what is fear when she smelled it. The moment that their weapons felt their souls clash, the forgotten world experienced its first light and finally setting face to the one who rules in a throne of ebony ice and stone. She rode through the thickness of the blanket of painful memories as graceful as the full moon. Not in the body of a woman nor an animal but of both. _

_Her upper body was of the goddess of the pale moon. A beauty that only the angels are worthy to see. Her lower form was that a stallion of complete darkness that leaves a mist of blinding haze. The spear that she used to protect her master was now corrupted even more, now flaring in a conflaglation of the forbidden lore. The great centauress of dreams, the bringer of misfortunes, the harbringer of pain and agony, the one who kills through the greatest of pleasures. The legendary mare of the night!_

_On the second strike, Wrath was unable to ducked such ethereal speed and agile reflexes despite being a large target, she had the complete advantage of everything. And his hammer was flung not very far yet for his hammer to be undone is an insult that he cannot allow_

"_This wont be long" then the goddess vanished into thick smoke back to her world_

_Off she reappeared to Wraths side and a flash of silver blur painted the ground in a spray of blood. Once again she vanished. It was but a mere bruise in the shoulder yet it made him knelt in pain. It if was poisoned then she will not return. However, a horseman can never die of illness nor of poisons. It was merely her playing with her food. She wanted Wrath to feel something new and to admit what he really feels._

_On his back, he heard the rumbling echo of her hooves once again yet when he turned, she wasn't. This is how she like it. She was an unpredictable snake that will attack once you finally saw your mistake_

_Wraths scream bellowed throughout the grave as the next slash came to his back. It was not deep enough to flow a good dose of vermillion yet it was even more painful as expected. His rage was now even more than before yet there is nothing he could do.. He was now foaming in the mouth. Bubbles of his saliva drips to the dry bones in a sizzle . _

_The fifth strike came on the same shoulder that was hit before, He certainly expected it this time and managed to regrasp his hammer to defend himself. The spear collided it in a sparkle of lustrus golden dusts yet just as quickly, Nightmare dealt the sixth slash at the very same time as if she was holding more than one weapon..Before she was lost amidst the haze, her malevolent chuckle was heard throughout her apocalyptic domain._

_Wrath was now thrown out of balance. His left shoulder was hit for 3 times in small minute bruises yet if he will still force himself to use his weapon that demands strength and balance is now practically impossible and is certainly suicidal .It was her plan to disable all resistance to submit early and let his pride and ego flow down the river, All six slashes was delivered well yet she could still see dignity and she hated it. Theres only one way to rob him out of everything_

"_Come on Wrath, show me your full glory" her voice called out from the shadows. In effect, a coy smile drew in Wrath's stern and steadyface. Doing as what she had told, the serene and peaceful geography was filled in flames that crackled merrily till the mossy ground was partly scorched in flaming lava. _

"_So this is your true you ,huh?" And she leapt to deal the final strike without any plan to hide anymore._

…_._

The fog that coated us slowly dissolve like clouds in a summer sky, revealing once again the nightscape of a ruined city that was lighted only by the blaze of the full moon. The figure of a woman that was partly kneeling and partly lying down was finally shown . She was badly injured and even more badly exhausted from what she had done. It was obvious that one single push is needed to sprawl her to the ground. Just as slow, another figure came it was of a man standing strong in pride and leisurely savoring his victory. Or so I thought.

Gradually, he lost his grasp from his heavy weapon then he sprayed a stunning amount of blood combined with a painful scream before his body loudly thud on the concrete floor, finally deciding who was the true victory

"No matter how powerful you are Wrath. Intimidation is still droved by fear not by anger" the lady chuckled.

"Was I really the one who summoned you?" Never in my life had I seen such a frightening scene such as that. It was a true impossibility for me to be the one who summoned her. I cant be. Such power is only allowed to true warriors who spend their whole lifetime preparing for it.

A simultaneous clap that resounded throughout the whole land brought as back to reality. "Well done, by killing a fellow rider, you have proven yourself mighty indeed"

"I didn't killed him. Murder is not my nature, I wanted to see my victims beg for it" Based on how she insulted Wrath at their battle, its needless to say that Wrath will no longer be the same.

"But it seems that you wont live to see it" and instantly, we saw ourselves surrounded by a multitude of men in hood. They all appeared here and there, peering out of the skyscrapers. Each are masked in the same Bautas as another except for one who stands in the middle and wearing a Bauta of gold. No doubt its Cain himself. This certainly is a bad news.

"You no longer have enough energy to do the same thing you did last time. Hand over the Wolf and you can be with me once again"

"Like heck I would" She tried to stand up only to fall back to her knees again. "Never once in your company did I truly had a purpose. Id rather die trying"

"So be it" With a wave of his hand, the ground that we are standing on glowed irridiscent in a red pentagram of elder runes. All of a sudden, our bodies began to weight heavier as we stood on all fours. _I had to do something!_ "You are nothing but my weapon, you are disposable yet you managed to even raise your voice. How dare you!"

A quick smudge blast of wind that passed through from behind me was caught by my glare. She managed to escape the trap and the first mage was impaled through. But before she could get to the second, The man in a golden Bauta materialized infront of her and caught her face with an open grip. She tried to impale him as well but her spear was stolen by the other hand. She was lifted single handedly paying no avail to how many times she tried to kick him.

_Its happening again._

Cain threw her out like a marionette before another pentagram was formed below her and her screams was heared far and wide as she grithe in pain.

_The first person who smiled at me. The first person who embraced me. The first person to love me truly_

I managed to move my hand and slowly, I stood up my knees with a good dose of creaking joints and muscles that sore in a fiery sensation. My posture was terribly out of balance. The weight was too much, a human body was not made for this kinds of damage.

_That person suffers but all I could do is watch_

"Sir! He is resisting!" one of them screamed."Then just use more power!" Cain ordered.

_I do not want just watch again_

I felt like my whole body was crushed when the pentagram glowed even brighter than it already was. Raising the pressure to a level so high that the wind turned into illusionary blades that dug deep into my muscles. It was already impossible to last for a few more second before I finally fell into hundreds of pieces. Bones and all shall be discarded soon.

_I needed strength_

_Or God, you will not listen to my prayers again?_

A twin of pale majestic hands darted gracefully into my sight and pressed harshly and envelop my neck in a cold slitter. Like Ivory keys an ebony piano, I could feel a presence that had always been there but was never seen to a passions call. It was a ghostly heiroglyphic, a phantomic vision that delved so deep within me.

"_Don't be silly" a voice answered" I am listening veeeery carefully~"_

From a comforting presence, the voice grew into a repeated scream that taste so sweet that its already maddening. My very self was being controlled by the greatest of hallucinations. Inside of me it was growing, begging, and forcing its way out.

_You wanted power do you not?_

The imaginary hand released itself and pointed to the one far above. The single woman that forever wears a lambent smile.. A dress of melancholia that sings a song so soft and pure, known to her that she holds memories so obscure. Weeping parents, soldiers slain, I know that with my bloody thoughts, fear shall reign. I lifted my head to her once more. Enchanted by this power I lay, I shifted back gazing among my prey.

_Take it all!_

The sacred dissonance of the harmony of dreams, all coursed through my veins. Sipping the wonders of the night like a wine, my thoughts was now heavy with the secrets of time. From a vision that was veiled by the night, it grew into senses so sharp. I could smell fear amongst the crowd. Worry not, you will soon be amongst the cloud.

Innocent fangs was bared, eager for the taste that only in battle can be made. From a shiver of the biting cold, black fur grew so bold. Giant claws that glints its razor thin peek that can slice through diamonds was plays as a sonorous tunes of my 4 palms. Down on all fours I fell again, strengthening and growing my limbs till it became enough to contain the divinity of my soul. In merely a blink of an eye, the nearest mages was caught in my uncontrolled ire!

I was the great wolf of legends. The wolf who shall slay the strongest among the gods. I am Fenrir!

A big target as I was, I felt like I was just playing in the grass. Intoxicated by my own serenade, I soar through them like a razor wind, taking even the strongest of monoliths with my howl. A mind so encased in the lunacies warm embrace, I spilled their blood with grace. Driven by the darkest of my euphoria, I could already hear the screams from Gaea. A tune that blooms from my nocturne. So divine in its sweetly pleasure like honey and milk.

With an eye so dripping in red, I seek for her frantically. The voice and the scent that always lure my to sleep, I starve for it. Leaping and crashing through all the thougest and tallest buildings, "he" finally appeared. He was dragging her like a coward as he was trying to escape, attempting to use her as a shield. The greatest of fear was already painted overlapping in him. The moment he tried to raise up his arm to stab her, I gauged my fangs into him, swallowing him whole. To be eaten by the god of wolves was to be with me forever….

…

(OST- Aozora-piano)

Tired and weary, we sprawled our exhausted limbs side by side on the cold concrete. Watching the masterpiece that I have made quietly as we listens to the hymn of dripping blood from the hanging corpses and the rumble of thunders-an omen of a nearing rain. The sky was darkened by the thick clouds rendering a normal mortals eye as useful as if he was blind. But we are no longer normal.

"Its over now isn't it…?" My servant breathed out

"yes…." Cain was finally dead. She can now rest comfortably without having the need to guard me from spies. Our life shall start anew by sunrise. Out in the corner of my eye, I watch as she struggle to get up, trying her best to ignore the pain of her muscles "What are you doing"

"I…I can be undone now, right?" her once teasing voice was gone, this was the servant that I never summoned, this one has a voice so weak and abandoned of all pride.

"What did you say?"

"I did my best, right?" Her voice now came like a whisper, so soft and divinely gentle.

"If you are talking about your wounds, youl be fine" A horseman can never die from poison nor flesh wounds. Only by utterly killing them head on can they die

Suddenly, her teaseful voice returned for a single moment "But you wont"

Those simple 3 little words struck my heart and made it skip a beat. I tried to get up as well but right when I did so, my leg caught a small trinkle of fire, and same thing happened to a my arm and palm. "This cant be…"

"Your body is strong but it cannot contain the soul of Fenrir the wolf together with Cain the immortal" She turned her gaze back into my eyes with all the gentle passion of a dire story "I already did my best…I can rest now, right?"

This cant be, she was about to sacrifice herself so I can take her place as a rider just to live! "Don't do it, that's my order!" I yelled. A harsh gust of wind blew from her and we were both inside a new pentagram, a circle one with different runes from those mages and this are glowing bright in purple "I SAID DON'T DO IT!"

"Im sorry" On her face, a smile was drawn. She had always smiled to me but this is the first time I saw her smile with not a single blemish of any sin. This was of a pure innocence "Its just that I still haven't gave my best. That's why, I had to offer everything"

"Don't do it Alice! The bad dreams were supposed to end! We were just about to start our new life!"

She raised her hand into the air and clenched it tightly together followed which ignited a second pentagram that revolved to us like a dome "No, Ever since you summoned me, I finally found out what it means to live. Too long had I been used to kill and be forbidden to ask anything. It was a miraculous irony that I learned it by teaching it first to you." She said "We may have not been together for long but the days we spent together are deep enough to never be forgotten"

A third pentagram was formed "IDIOT! Do you really expect that I will enjoy living at the cost of someone I love?"

The fourth pentagram came "Forgive me for being selfish" she said, her smile still not even wavering but this time, a drop of tear dribbled down her childish cheek "Its just that I cannot live at the cost of letting you die"

I wanted to move and stop her from this ignorance. But I was already too late. Right when the fifth pentagram was casted, I was overwhelmed by a dazzle of white light so bright that it was envied by the sun itself .Confined and was effortlessly veiled within this world of nothingness where time stood as still as it was before created was the final smile that opened to speak its final word of a sweet "Thankyou…"

(OST- Aozora)

Alone in this desolated world where only I exists, I saw no hope for the future for for the first time, I realized that the day I was born, I was cursed never to seek for more. This greed and lust only lead me to an even bitter days than everything I have ever tasted. Raindrops then fell from the sky as I lay there menacing a life that shouldn't have existed in the first place.

"I was not supposed to live" I kept on repeating those words as softly as a whisper till it rose in strength then rose to a scream that no one can ever hear


	4. What lies ahead

The place was dank and reeking with the stench of death and madness. Thick walls of moldy ashen concrete that I can only be aware of their existence once the droplets of water from the ceiling fell to the freezing floors and resounded in echos that deafens my ear. I was inside a prison cell . A place where not a single light can enter nor a single window was opened. It's a place only meant for people like me who committed such crimes, awaiting death to take us out of our misery or if the officials realized that they don't want to clean our mess and just take us outside, never to return.

I sat down, hugging my knees thinking of nothing, waiting for nothing,. My blank eyes had already adapted to the dark that I no longer needed them. In an instant, the loud bang of the metallic door that was flung open till it hit the walls made me jumped of out. I thought I would never see the rays of the sun again but here it is, it entered my place once again, completely blinding me in white which took me a few minutes to bring back the colors. How I missed this warmth and the cool fresh breeze.

Fear crept into me the moment I looked up and saw my visitors who came for me. 3 men, all smilling wide as they scrutinize my body. Though we are separated by the metal bars, my fear sharpened senses already told me of their intentions. Grasping my heart into its cold hands

"Don't be scared" The dull tick of the unlocked door clang alover the place, humming in a malovelent wail. Immediately, they entered my cell, giggling like hyenas who just cornered a meal. I fell to my back and started to crabwalk away from them with the use of my weakening body until my back touched the dark corner of the wall where the sounds of my fright resounds freely. My actions only excited them even more that they stated to laugh.

"We are only here to ensure that you are happy before you die." Looming over me, I started to push them away to resist but one of them took that fragile hand and lifted me up so easily, chuckling as he did so. I was never that strong and this people are knights. They could easily life a war stallion, does a woman like me stand a chance? But I still had to try. I pulled my feet off the ground andlet t find anything to hit- it landed on the crotch of someone. I though I hurted him but he easily gathered back his composure and he didn't took delight in what I did.

While the others took my vigorous aggressiveness as a mere foreplay, the man I kicked readied himself. I opened my eyes just in time to witness a ham size fist that impacted on my abdomen, robbing the breath out of me. "Could you please shut up? We are only trying to help!"

The frightening hit revibrated my insides till my sight became vague and my muscles losed all their tensions that I can no longer stand nor to lift my head. Only to be held lifelessly and be forced to accept the painful resignation to let it all be over as quick as possible. They didn't bothered to unlace my corset, they just ripped it off causing red marks on my skin as if I was slashed by a whip. They did the same thing to my skirt. The once welcoming warm air turned uncomfortingly nippy now that I am naked. I do not want this to happen but I guess at least this way I could be of use before I die.

They were already aroused when they entered the dungeon and waited no longer when one rammed himself inside of me. IT was the most painful thing that I ever felt. It stirred my sense with such a soaring hot pain like my muscles was torn apart. At first, I tried to keep it for myself but my self restraint didn't lasted and I just found myself screaming my agony. One of them took that opportunity and gagged my throat into him. Bobbing joyfully the more I gargle.

"Hey man, she doesn't even like your filthy dick"

"That's why im cleaning it with her mouth, dumbass"

Unable to do anything, not wanting to be oppressed anymore, I just let them do as they want. Its just my body that they tainted. My soul was something only mine to keep. But perhaps even that was already taken away from me. For the crime that I committed, I deserve more than this cruelty. The reason of what droved me to committing such a devils work was lost within my insanity that their laughter had brought. But it was still fresh in my mind that what I am feeling right now is not new, I was always treated like an animal for I probably am.

For about an hour, I was tossed , tangled, shared and gagged to their hearts content until they finally had enough and just left in the corner to mend the injuries they afflicted to my skin. I was battered so much that my bones felt so soft and my skin was made of burning ice. It was no different from being whipped till I losed all my blood. I watched them leave and locked the metal bar behind, and hearing the loud bang of the door colliding to the locks

"Man, shes such a bitch"

"And its you who cum trice" the other person laughed

I don't know if their voices started to fade because I was losing my consciousness or they are getting farther. My senses was already numbed, I doubt that what there is something of importance I could get from them anyway but I do not want to sleep, I am tired but I do not want to waste my only time left. A single drop of tear flowed freely from my eyes. It was bitter but at least it was clean. Funny to think that such a thing can exist from the heart of someone so soiled.

"ARGH! What the fuck!" I heard a commotion going on at the door. "You son of a bitch!"

Trying to remember how I learned to echolocate, I heard the respond to the angry words which very odd for it was soft and gentle "Im sorry, I was permitted to meet the prisoner".

It was followed by another crude laughter "You touched him, hahaha. Your body is now full of sins"

"Shaddup!"

Another visitor, huh? Im surprised that after such a long time in solitude, I had more company that I anticipated. Slowly, the silhouette of another man came into sight. He was the average guy, his clothes was that of peasants and he is wearing a black mask made from leather which was suspended in his face with the use of a few metal nails. At the sight of it, I gasped out loud. All executioners wear masks to hide their identity and as a representation that they are no longer human but rather a servant of the Lord who kills for peace.

I snuggled tighter at the corner, terrified of his presence. He was the one who will shed off my head and carry it by the hair to be hailed by the crowds who shall cheer at the top of their lungs that I had been punished just. This is probably what smalls animals feels when they are about to be eaten by their predators. However, he seemed to not get what I am trying to say to him and he just continued to walk forward.

Quietly and solemn, he knelt in front of me. Out of his hands, he pulled something which I don't want to know. I clasped my hands tightly till it turned white and I turned my face away from his glassy eyes to prepare for another pain.

"Don't be afraid" he said followed by a gentle hand that tugged itself at the back of my neck. My hair felt something odd that passed through it which quickly slide off. Opening my eyes once again, I saw that he merely measured my neck and found it sturdier than he expected. But that didn't relieved me.

"Don't be afraid" He repeated after he snapped the sticks into pieces. "Your body may suffer but your soul shall be saved"

Those words caught me off guard and my eyes automatically looked at him with entusiasmn_ What does he mean that I can be saved?_. He noticed it and realized something "By any chance…" he paused trying to prepare me for what he was about to ask "…are you a mute?" I nodded

I had been a mute since birth. And by being a mute means that I am not accepted in the community nor was my family. They believe that my family was punished by having such a daughter because they were sinners. It caused my father to left us to fend for ourselves, It wasn't much to me for I was still a young kid back then but my mother took it dearly for there would be no one to protect us from criticism and before I could reach the age of 13, she hanged herself. Which only worsen out family name. Alone in the world, it surprised me that I still decided to strive to live only to die right here.

"Worry not, you will soon be saved and live in happiness as you sing with the angels" From his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of cloth "If you will try to escape from here, God will only punish you even more but if you bravely accepted your punishment, I can assure your joy"

Gently, he started to wipe the seeds of those people who raped me while explaining the process of execution further "People often misunderstands the role of the executioner but you see, it is our job to guide people to back to the almighty father. By killing you means that your sins shall be mine and you will die as a pure woman" (note: this is the medieval theory)

So that's how it is. It surprised me that I could get along better with the one whom I most fear than the priests themselves. I felt relieved at how I shall meet my end. When he was finally at the my belly, I laid down on the floor _All my life,_ _I had never felt so safe and secure. I feel like I am a princess,_ When he hit the right spot on my belly, I accidentally lifted my feet and giggled.

"Don't move" he scolded me. It may sound weird but I felt the same glee in him that I am having today even though he seems impersonal at all angle. Then he came to the most delicate part-into my orchid. It was stuffed with all those semen and the feelings of how it feels still lingers. I expected him to just leave it for he was a man not paid for this but he was loyal and he decided to clean it as well. He massaged my abdomen which allowed me to vomit it out which allowed him to clean it further.

I wanted to ask him why he was doing this but I communication is almost impossible for me. I don't know how to write nor to read. Education is only for royalty and only for the males. Satisfied with a job well done, he stood up and give me a time of silence on my own. When I realized that he was about to leave me, my hand just moved upon its own and held him and allowed myself to dream.

_I don't want to spend my last moments alone_. He sensed this grim thoughts and returned back to my company. I pulled him forward and molded myself to his strength and warmth that took me beyond the stars. It was as if I was being taken into a wonderland. A world of unfading magic where I will never be in harms way with him as my sanctuary. I saw him return the favor with his hand that reached for my breasts which he slowly cupped and pinch the nipple. It brought sensations of ecstacy rippling to my brain but my true self maintained its dominance and I pushed his hand away with the identical lightness of his attitude towards someone whom no one has ever accepted.

_I cannot allow his skin to be tainted from bedding such a sinner as I. _He paused to stare at my blazing eyes, claiming a part of me that no one has ever had. I wouldn't blame him if his need as a man will take dominion over him but he just moved according to my favor and just held me closer and tighter till my bitter tears rolled down on his chest while he hum a lullaby whos sole meaning is only known for the both of us.

…

Drapped in a rags, and my hands were cuffed in thick , heavy ropes. I was paraded throughout the whole town where the masses took me warmly by throwing sticks, stones and rotted flesh on my skin all at the same time, yelling curses at me.

"WITCH!"

"Kill Her!"

"Die in Hell!"

It was such an amazing sight to see a great hate unfold infront of you but perhaps I am getting insane that I saw beauty in it. No, Its because I am ready. I am now a candle who knows how he will end yet rushes towards it. No matter how many times they whipped me nor how many times they curse me as an animal, they can never hurt me the same way again. I have found peace within myself and only with my own volition can take it away.

I ascended the stage all battered black and blue from the constant tripping and stones that flung to me. Most of them are just pebbles but there are some which was even bigger than my fist. There I was blindfolded and knelt in front. The crowds was silenced then as they anxiously listened to the speaker who spoke of my crimes. "In the name of the Church and by the orders of the king…Proceed"

_Right then, the world started to roar in excitement as_ _the one who wears a mask of black leather dragged his axe towards the sinner. Known for his skills in his craft, he was bribed by to take her head not with only a single swing but at the third, even to death, they wanted to torture her. It disgusted him to know that those who teaches the path of the cross knows only how to double cross their own shepherds. But there is nothing that he could do about it. Where God builts a temple, the devil shall built a chapel. A chapel paved with all false hallucinations._

_There he was, standing with the girl who was betrayed by her own people. She was oppressed since birth for the indespicable crime of being born, yet she stood strong. Is it really right to reward such works with death? Ever since he choose to serve in the name of a clean murder, he never treated himself as a man any more but deep inside, he could feel it screaming he should stop denying himself and be true to what he truly is._

_The mob gasped when the man laid down his axe and took off his mask to whisper in the ear of the girl: _

"_Hey, would you want to be my wife?" To be the wife of an executioner means to live in the privilege of being forgiven by the law. It was the only way he could save her life._

You gotta be joking right? He was the one who wanted to save me through death yet he wanted to let me live? A man that does not believe in what he teaches. That's the most hilarious thing I ever heard off! I cannot believe that it was not enough for him to just make me happy in my prison, he actually wanted to humiliate me by bursting out my laughter right infront of this people. It may sound more like a snicker but im sure the crowds can see that I am laughing After I finally laughed everything, I shook my head with a full smile as my way of saying "Id rather die"

_When they saw how happy the girl was on her own end, fear was spoken in lashes of tongues and stones for they are frightened that she is a devil as they speak. They all screamed "KILL HER!"_

_Just as what they wanted, he lifted the axe up into the sky ready to slash it down to end it all. He gave her a chance, perhaps its only right to give what she wanted. Many head have fallen from his hands, why does she deserves any better? He knows full well that his only role was to kill, it is beyond him to decide the outcome of trials. _

_When they saw how the sharp steel slashed through a lump of heavy flesh that bounced on the floor, the crowd screamed louder than a thousand thunder._

…

Maggot infested corpses blacked with an early rot that made it indistinguishable to be from a human littered the road, the foul stench of death lingers in the air, a road of grass once green and gold was now a puckled dry land so pale that life is only a fantasy. A fantasy written in the clouds that are now flaring in red and orange that the sun casted from the distance to lighten the village that has fallen into an infestation of parasites and absence of water. It was a marvelous glamour of horrors

_What happened here?_

In the distance, was a silhouette of a man standing on his knees as if he was praying in tears, a golden scale limplessly lax in his grasp. He was wearing a dirty tunic stained with a spray of crimson and in the waist was a thin leather belt. His face was that of a young man with an almond brown hair and on his hand was an axe that was stained in blood at the wedge. He is probably a butcher or…

I squinted my eyes for a few moments before I stood up. Trying to ignore what I am stepping on, I walked towards him.

"Are you scared or surprised?" the man asked without even turning his head up towards me. His voice was so nostalgic that it makes my head hurt. "This people needed to be cleansed, I do not enjoy it but it is for the best"

Suddenly, it hit me. The sound of the voice and the gentle aura that he emits,.. _You!_

He stood up proudly from where he was kneeling and faced me with obsidian eyes glowing wide with firm determination and a posture of sheer confidence. "I am Famine, the horseman that turns brothers against another". I was unnerved when he bowed down to me "I will no longer ask to be your husband, but will you accept to be with me in cleansing the world?"

…

1995 C.E

We menaced the night, as we gaze the passing lights of the cars speeding beyond the limit. Sitting somberly in the waiting shed, it such a beautiful night.

"Damn, how come not a single taxi has passed for already an hour?" except for Famine who is getting irritable from waiting for a car

This night reminds me of the day that I accepted to accompany him. The moon was emitting the same mystifying glow, melancholic and immaculate at the same time. Certainly, if only I could ignore this guy in front of me, I could have appreciated it better.

_Oh please, learn to wait. One will surely pass by anytime. _The day that I accepted Famine's offer to be with him, I gained eternal youth but he was not able to grant me the ability to speak. I am still a mute, however, we can now exchange thoughts where I can talk to him without anyone knowing-Telekinesis in short terms.

The edge of the darkness was then framed with a brilliant shinning light as a yellow car showed itself in the distance. Famine was glad to see it only thing is that it didn't stopped. "ARGH! I hope you meet a carjacker on the road and lose all your income!"

_YEAH! And may he return empty handed to his starving children and half dead wife! _

I thought he was too occupied in being angry that he wont even be able to know that I am here and watching him with annoyance but apparently, he did heard me and became aware that in that moment, he just because the almighty dickhole causing him to hung his head after a one crackling facepalm "…your such a bitch…"

_Depends on your definition of it_

This Ego destroying rants that we always exchange was something that we just earned . Once upon a time, we were always awkward in our every talk and even if we did talk, its always forced. It just surprised us when slowly, we realized that all through the years, we learned how to open up to each other. We shared all our history. From the start of my broken family and to his history and adventures. Id be a lie if I said that I do not feel anything for him but it be a bigger lie if I said that im in love. Perhaps a slow pace relationship is the right rhytm for us. Those days that we passed through together was all warmly engraved in our hearts.

_Why are you so impatient anyway? We are just gonna meet a horseman, so what? Its not like he will destroy the world just because you are late by a hundred years_

"Are you kidding me? Conquest will not tolerate a late schedule! Often times, theres always a compensation. And let me tell you that the prices that he asks are always something you will refuse."

_In short, you guys are geniuses in being immature._

This is the first time that I would be meeting a fellow horseman and I should really anticipate for this. But for some reason, I just cant. In fact, I feel like this is just an ordinary day. Is there something wrong with me or perhaps just because that I know that I will be safe as long as we are together?

_Cant be helped._ I leapt from the bench and started to walk the sidewalk towards to the direction of the taxi. _If you wanted to reach him on time, then lets start walking._

I had always wanted to walk at night. The silence and the cool breeze is so refreshing its like you own the world

"Walk…" he muttered

_Yup_

"Why should we when we can just ride the Famine Mobile?"

That caught my attention and looked back at him. _What Famine Mobile?_

I saw it right on time, of how he cocked a magazine of bullets into a pistol. I don't know its name but its is the standard issue among policemen. The way it sounded is something I can never get tired of listening to. And then it happened.

A car whos driver just run out of luck almost passed by when Famine suddenly jumped infront of it blocking it with his whole body. He could have been smashed by the 2 ton iron box if not for the driver being awake which screeched out his tires so hard that I saw smoke coming from below "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH Y-!"

The pissed off driver was completely seized by the throat when his over used rant was bitch-slapped by Famines: "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!" All at the same time, holding his gun at the mans head.

Afraid for his life, he obliged by getting out of the car with his arms above his head "hey man, don't do this to me man. " Based on how calm he is, this must be not the first time that his car got jacked away or just plain confident that the police will hunt it back for him.

I just sighed at the immaturity man who is crazier than a fist full of shit and try to ignore how he abused the victim by yelling "NOW GET IN THE TRUNK!"

"I don't wanna die" the victim begged

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die~!" Famine sung with a cutthroat irritation "I SAID GET INTO THE FUCKING TRUNK!"

Needless to say, the victim made a run for his life and Famine shot him, One Bang which hit the concrete road, the second, hit a pole, and the third hit a tree. The fourth was not launched anymore for the victim was already mixed in with the lush fauna. Satisfied with what he just did, he snuck back his pistol to his pouch. "Well, are you coming or what?"

_I officially declare that you just earned my respect_

The car carries a sweet scent of sugar and cotton candies. The scent is just so sweet I don't want to open the windows, strangely enough, it also smells like children and not of tobbacco smokes. Oh dear, did we just stole a car from a father?

Meanwhile, as Famine's left hand was steering the wheel, his right hand was inspecting the car for any luxury items whatsoever like some left over burgers or even a bottle of Red Bull but to no avail, theres not a single hint of anything. Just a pile of untitled VCDs inside their respective blank plastic cases but based on the random letters written to a scotch tape which was sticked to it, can presume that it is not empty. Famine is just driving at 25 mph along the open freeway so I guess its safe to not reprimand him in taking away his attention no matter how many times he droved on the wrong side.

Then, as if a speaker was opened, a voice resounded throughout the night sky

"My Arrows that decides the outcome of battle…"

_What was that?_my tone was undeniably startled

"That's Conquest" All in the same moment, the car speed was floored to a roaring beast at max speed

"As long as I exist, victory shall never settle nor will ever falter…"

Famine peered his head out of the window and shouted towards the sky "I am not late Conquest! I AM NOT LATE!"

There was no warning whatsoever it just happened that I even failed to blink when something big and shimmering in gold landed in a loud impact infront of us, pulverizing the tarred cement and gravels then as we passed by that meteor, Next thing I knew, I was snatched out of my chair by a sudden grip that opened the doors so fast the only thing I saw was a streak of gold then I was in the hands of a…

"I LOVE YOU!"

…

I woke up with my whole body burning in adrenaline, sweating profusely that my night dress was soaked with sweat, and a breath that rushes so fast I feel like my lungs was a squishy ball. I covered my face with my weakened palm to massage my eyes that aches out of that induce of massive fear _Damn,,of all reasons, why do I have to dream of something like that? Wait, is that really a dream?_

I sagged in despair upon remembering what happened last night.

We were driving along the mountainous road when a golden monster just snatched me out of a moving car, into his hands after screaming "I love you!" and called me more with titles that Id rather not remember. He almost kissed me then when I felt so dizzy from all that action packed lunacy that I finished him by puking on that monster. Before I finally losed my consciousness, I saw him bawling out like a child who's candy just got stolen. Famine must have taken me back home, I guess I had to thank him or better yet, he owes me an apology for no warning me that Conquest follows the logic of a megalomaniac.

I groaned loud as I sluggishly rose up my knees from my bed trying not to imagine anything that could happen today. I will save that for later, after I finally eaten the breakfast. Its still hazy and cold outsidebut its already late. Perhaps because of an upcoming monsoon. Soup and bread would be perfect for such climates, but first, I will take a bath.

Our house is above the average houses in the subdivision but it is not a mansion. I know what your thinking,and no, we bought this house with clean money. Famine works as a full-time agriculture scientist and a part-time professor for agricultural science. Ironic isn't it? A horseman who causes the crops to wilt before they could even sprout out from their seeds and animals to die of malnutrition even if the canister is full, is actually teaching people how to defeat him. We had been together for quite a while now that I no longer hadto ask his reasons. He wanted humanity to evolve their civilization in the food industry till they may be able to render him useless so that he could resign in peace .

But even though the agricultural technology has reached such great heights, people still suffers hunger. And let me tell you that we did nothing about it! Famine was long been overcomed by civilization but thanks to human ignorance and malicious squandering of nature, they created a clone that is far more unforgiving. Ahh….Ignorance, the most powerful thing ever to exist.

After the bath, I noticed that Famine is still not up yet. He will be late if he wont start preparing for the morning right now. While tugging a brush on my hair, I went to check his room.

Wrong move

The moment that I opened the door came the most disgusting view of a man who is sitting by his lap with his tongue outwards and licking a… "_A black futanari Barbie doll?"_

His eyes widened and narrowed into a dot due to massive shock when he noticed that the door was actually opened. With his lightning quick responses, he bowed down infront of me with his face already kissing the ground "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE," He begged, still not letting go of the poor doll "PLEASE DON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF EVERYONE FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS! I LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

How I wish he could see how disgusted I am at him. "_And why would I want to tell anyone about something so pathetic?"_

Who would have thought that a man who is so gentle actually has a frightening fetish for weird pornos. But I guess its no big deal, I mean is it any different to masturbating over cartoons where in the characters has bulging eyeballs, porcupine and unnatural hair colors and a slender texture that it could snap in real life? Not to mention about the existence of pervertive octopus

"Really? Your not gonna mention this to anybody?" He sounded so relieved that I have no intention of traumatizing other people about the existence of such fetishes

I sighed first before speaking _ "Yeah sure, if you can find someone who will like to hear about it. Especially from a mute"_

He exphaltated sigh of maximum relief was so comforting that im sure it connected with his very soul. "Im really grateful, For a moment there I thought you would want to get this…"

When I peered to see what was on his other hand, I just freaked my eyes out.

…

_Meanwhile, infront of the house of the couple, __** an **__Armored Cadillac Stagecoach____which was painted in walls of white paint and elegantly ornamented in the shimmering streaks of gold sculptures. Just one look and you may know that it's a national treasure already or just a bait for car thiefs. It was just there, menacing the house. Waiting for the right moment to pounce._

_Then, unexpectedly, the passenger door hatched open, revealing a man that could wringe any female. (insert description of Conquests face), his body was covered in a matching elegance of a pure white tuxedo. Boy, just a photo of him in that suit will make any female wet._

"_My unconquerable lion, today, you shall be my little lamb" he spoke softly to none_

_It was followed by the drivers door which also opened and out from it came the image of an Irish behemoth. It was a one buff man wearing a black tuxedo with a hair and a beard that is colored in red. It will be a surprise if one found out that he is not a hybrid of the DNA of a bear and a man. To have him as your butler will surely unnerve a whole dozen of tanks. Considering that no one knows what he is hiding underneat that coat. Nobody knows his tue name but everyone calles him "War"_

_Conquest pivoted towards War to indulge himself at his face that was so stern its like he can see your soul. "Yeah I know, she may have puked at me when we first met, But that is a test of love!" _

_War didn't even blinked nor dared to remove his eyes off him "Of course not! That is not a sign of rejection. Its her way of marking me with her scent and claiming me as her own"_

_War still didn't even moved a muscle, he was practically a statue waiting to be bombarded by a pigeon. "I was not frightened! I run away because that is the only way to keep her beauty safe! You know how stressful my presence could be among women."_

_Feeling that he had enough of the baby talk, he turned his face back to the house "She must be getting very stressed now that I am just at her doorstep" Out of nowhere, a grand bouquet of red roses just formed in his hand "Don't worry my love, I shall put an end to your misery and shall forever praise me as I guide you to the pasture of a beauty rightfully yours alone"_

_This time, War finally moved with his eye lids lowered down to form a scary face that either represents anger or suspicion. Both of which is wrong. He knows that whenever Conquest was challenged by seeing an unconquerable entity, he just loses his sense of logic and starts to make his own world which follows his own sense of logic. Proven by the fact that he never realized that that girl was with Famine and was still staying with Famine. He summed it all up and the result was a 101% chance of one big trouble. And with that, he left the luxury car and started to walk away into safety. It would be best to leave the car just in case a survivor will be in need of an escape pod._

…

_Conquest tightened his necktie before he rung the doorbell, twice. He had never been so excited all his life and he wish to satisfy it. There was no answer so herung it again, this time his heart started to pump heavily. ""Come on, come get some" His plan was that once the door swung open and the girl that he crave for so much finally appeared, he will smotter her in hugs and kisses and then she will return it back. The next moment, she is now safe in his need for suffering no need for anything. Just him and his love for her_

_When he heard the click of the door lock, his muscles tightened till it practically cramped and he felt his gallbladder loosening up. Here it comes… Then bang, the door was not opened but instead, it was blasted out of its hinges, together with the wall itself. Catapulting him and his expensive flowers into the air. Like a sylph dancing in the melodies of the air, he felt the same strange feeling of warmth when he saw the one he was looking for down at the ground._

_Her dress of an innocent pinkish cotton that sways wildly in the air as she shiftly runs towards the rising sun with her long black hair of the same grace that will make king Herod a sweeper of her floor, she was indeed an angel. Those were his last thoughts before he finally plummeted into the ground in a splat. The sight that he just saw was so beautiful it was already a miracle in itself. He was so happy that he came to this world_

"_Your just in time Conquest!" A voice called outside his world that he created. And just like any other outside voices, it was instantly rejected. "We must retrieve that box that she stole from me! In exchange, you can have anything you want. To be specific, __you can spend an entire night with her. ALONE!__"_

_Application file. Your_Mine, exe v1.2903 (c) Conquest_Works. Inc_

_Now Testing Compatability…_

_Resistance : check_

_Angelic Beauty : check_

_Lunacy: check_

_All pre-Insanity complete._

_Initializing Your_Mine!. Exe_

_And with that, all hell broke loose. The once egomaniac handsome young prince charming turned into a rampaging beast that will scare the shit out of you. His mouth was so over flowing with a river of sizzling drool that just one look and you know that he has rabies and his eyes was soulless like a voodoo doll. Then he run like the wind, chasing after the girl of his dreams, howling like a werewolf._

_When she saw who was behind him, the only thing that came to her sense was that if she stop, she is sooo dead_

...

For hours, I was chased by the same monster that attacked us last night. Every city that we passed through experienced a grand hurricane of the sonic boom that was formed from this tragedy that I am experiencing now, hopefully, none will be affected so much. Until when we reached the barren city of Manila. That's were I finally had enough, This is a perfect place to use my powers. Nothing is in sight but abandoned skyscrapers that are being slittered by thousands of vines and molds. No human will be affected here.

I rotated to face him head on with the box clutched tightly on my hand. It surprised me that when he saw how I stood confidently like a grand poet, he simply did the same. He is indeed a veteran of a thousand wars. He know exactly when the enemy has a trap.

"Give it up my little lamb, I never lose a battle." He reached out his left hand as if expecting me to toss it to him. As if! "Or you simply stopped because you are finally admitting your love for me?"

What the fuck did he just said? Alright, now that's a serious offense! I know that I can only talk to him through sign languages which I doubt he understand but I do know that he knows that when the cloudy sky started to grow dim and birds started to flee for their lives as a hazy trail of white smoke lifted itself from the bowels of the Earth, allowing a complete silence to overcome the world…he is in grave danger.

"_This is all my love for you…_" On my back was the thickest shade of the haze and in it, a gray shadow started to form an unnerving silhouette of a hundred foot golem that slowly raised itself from the ground. Making a horrifying sound of a starving growl He was always been sealed in the very core of a thousand parallel worlds in order to keep the life to go on and balance to maintain its foundation. Always hungry, never satisfied, that's the best way to describe him. _"…can you handle it all?"_

In my command, he leapt out of the white blanket. A rotten giant stitched in pieces after pieces of different chimeras that defies all laws of realities for he exists only to change it to his liking. His left hand was that of a golem of flesh, A corupted carcass overflowing with maggots held together by thick layers of metal platings that nailed it all together to his bone. The other hand was a slittering serpent whose skin was already scraped off, revealing a white skull and pure white eyes that will never blink. The Torso was a grousome pile of chucks and chunks of decaying animals and humans that bonded itself with him to form a coating thick enough to call as a body. The feet was made from a webbed foot with razor sharp claws. Then the head was not from a man. It was a harmonius design of a the head of an eagle and the jaws of the lord of lizards with another metal bar that held its jaws in place.

His left eye was missing and in it can be seen the merrily slitter of a pinkish white tail which may look cute but don't bother for I did not summon a golem, I summoned an insect and this is just his home, built from his latest victims. At the very center lies the mother load. He was called "Baal Zebub" known far and wide as Satan Chieftain. The great lord of the Flies!

He was the one that Famine summoned on the day of my execution. I only found out later on that very same day that he was freed, he started the plague called "Black Death". The legendary plague that wipe out the whole of Europe. And it was only him stepping on the ground that was needed to bring it. The second time that he was summoned to this world, was also the day that "Spanish Flue" lay waste in Spain and killed far more than what WW1 have done despite the technology in latest medicininal arts. He was all made from the vilest of poisons. For now, the haze that I created will ensure that his aura will be contained in here alone but it will be best to make this battle fast.

"I guess I have no choice" He sighed "Give me your best shot"

"_JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I saw it all, my heart stopped when Beelzebub's front face attack of his human hand made an impact on the little man. It was supposed to completely dissolve him out of this world but it didn't happen. There was a force field that my lord of the flies cannot break through! It was circular in form and made from solidified air. Its impossible!_

"Do you like it? This is my favorite weapon, the so called "Aegis" the impenetrable shield of the king of Olympus"

"_Don't rejoice, I am not finished yet!" _With just adding some more energy, I strenghtened Beelzebub to be able to use his secondary weapon, It will be crucially to use it in such a place for theres a chance that it might pass through the haze but I don't care! From his hand, started to flare in a mystifying purple flame that does not burn then just as expected but not to Conquest, his Aegis grew a small crack that quickly spreaded out like root from a tree!

But instead of being afraid, Conquest started to laugh maniacally. "THIS IS THE ULTIMATE TEST OF LOVE!" He spread out his arms and the cracks started to mend itself. This is bad, if this continued, the battle will be just a battle of endurance which I am not very good at

For a split second, I felt something nuged my hand. I looked at my back and saw that the box was gone! Famine managed to steal it while I am being distracted. I cannot believe it, I losed my guard so quickly. "Conquest! I wont let your death be in vain!" he yelled while he sprinted out of sight.

DAMN YOU ALL!

This is no longer a fight for my life, this is now a matter of death or damnation. Beelzebub may be quite efficient as a guardian but he is only an anti-fortress warrior. He cannot fight more than a single enemy, for his attention is always locked on to a single target. Needless to say, he also cannot chase anyone and has to rely in spitting poisons if ever the need comes but it has to be aimed. _Damn it_. With a snap of my fingers, he dissipitated out of sight which made Conquest raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. Don't worry, you passed the first test, now is time for the second and final one.

Little cotton on a lovely fur, I relaxed all my senses to search for the lock…

(sorry man, I cannot think of a rhyme for my queen of poisons. Aka Pestilence. My mind was still drained, ill see if I can make one)

_When she opened back her eyes, she knows that she was now prepared. Like how her giant was dissipitated into the breeze… she joined it by evaporating into billions of small white butterflies that flutters elegantly amidst the mist. It was a spectacular event that even Conquest gasped and started to doubt if he was truly worthy to see a one stunning splendor._

_Just as how beautiful they are, they are equally deadly. They are state of the art weapons that could change the description of warfare overnight. The razor sharp wings of this butterflies are enough to cut diamonds like butter yet still allowing it to have the ability to speed itself and chase after a race car that was given an hour head start. But the best part does not lay in that simplicity. Those paper thin wings are made from countless number of scales so precisely placed and cut at molecular level. For every sway of its wings, the wind that passes through it changes dramatically. Once it passed through the chamber, It will became poisoned and will carry fragments after fragments of microscopic sharpnels. Once breathed in, your lungs shall be ripped inside out in a very painful way that you will feel like you are being skinned alive and dipped in 70% isophropil alcohol (which is worse but not that worse) _

_Powerful as they may seem but theres a catch. They are not bound by the orders of Pestilence_

_At the 9__th__ second of the battle, things will get unstable for they will start to form an outline of a soul At the 10__th__ second, they will start to lose formation and may cause confusion. At the 11__th__ second, they will start to kill each other. At the 12__th__ second they are already set free and no longer has the need for the guide of Pestilence At the 13__th__ second, they all have their own soul now Either they managed to kill the enemy or Pestilence run out of energy, when that happens, they will all return to form their original image however, it will be the fates who shall decide which among the thousand awareness shall be able to take control over the body. Or, perhaps the body will undergo a breakdown. _

_But 13 seconds is more than enough_

_The rabble formed a giant wave of white that sounds in an ear piercing screeching of millions of wings that shares the same clashing razor wings. Then it divided into 2, the bigger rabble plunged itself towards Conquest while the smaller one split up to search for Famine who must still be inside the fog._

_At the third second, the bigger group flooded Conquest and attacked his barrier at all sides. Furiously flapping their ings in attempts to create a leak that could shatter a small hole that will allow their poison to enter. It was as if they are prolificing and merely playing like little kids in a park. _

_A bullseye occurred at the 5__th__ second. They found a place where the barrier was not so tough and they quickly flooded it. The world knows that Conquest is starting to feel uncomfortable and starting to doubt his self acclaimed "Impenetrable" defense._

_At the 6__th__ second., all the butterflies changed their target when one saw the location of Famine leaving Conquest dumbfounded. And alone. At first impression, one may assume that the butterflies has no interest of him and you are right. _

"Am I not good enough to kill?" He asked the butterflies, and obviously, the answer is a Yes

Meanwhile…

Famine may be immune to any indirect attack from Pestilence, however, he isn't immune to buildings that collapse into him as well as giant rubbles being thrown to him. And that is exactly what Pestilence is doing at the 9th second much of the imfrastructures in the barren city was actually deciminated but Famine is still running like hell.

This is how they start their every mornings


	5. Alternate ending for 2nd Arc

_At the 3__rd__ second, the butterflies flooded Conquest and attacked him on all sides. Blocking the tiniest space of his so acclaimed "impenetrable defense" till theres no longer any hint of daylight. He must be seeing nothing else but blackness and hearng nothing else but the deafening chirping of my pets._

_At the 5__th__ second, all my butterflies that infested the Aegis was dissiminated by a golden streak of light that came from the inner core. Slashing the white flood with a yellow line, carving it deep. I sure haven't expected that but if he Conquest attacked it, it only means that its not so impenetrable afterall. New butterflies emerged from the haze and tended to the damage. Bringging the blackness once again. Until when Conquest started a chant:_

_In a world full of lies_

_Everyone wears a veil of disguise_

_A mask they wear in pain_

_Causing a misunderstanding, a crimson rain_

_A cruel world it may seem_

_True victory it never gleems_

_I am Conquest, the one that remains on my sight, _

_shall be the only one who is right_

_Welcome to the Conquerors Tapestry:_

_Ten thousand loud bangs brightened the whole world in a flash of malovelent golden flames that blew all of my creations into smitterins shaking the whole world like the fist of an angry god. One by one, massive explosions rattled the ground and blew away a good portion of my mist.. I may not be able to see in a humane way if I am in this form but it is enough to witness another of his ability._

_At his back, the air appeared like flat water where different weapons, that I never saw before appeared to be floating on its own as it pass through the background that ripples like a pond. Some of them even still had the face of victims on their fronts_

"This is my ultimate ability, Weapons of old and new of different worlds are-"_ His eyes narrowed and dilated, turning it solid red as if he was starting to cry blood. When he started to choke and cough, he instantly fell to the ground in a rasping breath where he continuesly clutch tightly on his chest as if he could feel that it was about to explode. (which it is)_

_My poison isn't powerful on its own- It is affected by the environment. The mist not only conceled its wide range of effect, the moisture also neutralized and weakened its potency. The moment he used explosions to protect himself, he never thought tha not onlyt it could cause a convection that excited my flammable pets, it also caused so much acceleration on the particles in the air. Since my poison is microscopic and has some indestructable shards, it accelerated like a rail gun that easily pierced through his Aegis like its not even there. _

_7 seconds to kill a horseman… Not bad. Not bad at all. _

_Its hopeless to remain alive after you were inflicted with such amount of devastating venom. But theres still time to pray and make peace with everyone you hold grudge into. But in order to do that, you should be left alone, which I gladly ordered my pets. They all drifted away and started to seek the one I am looking for._

"eeeeeekkkk….dont get near me!" _I heard Famine yelped when a scouting butterfly never noticed that he was just by his side. He may be immune to my poison but not to the razor sharp wings. Immediately, the mist re-formed itself and the butterflies propagated the wind. I know his style, the place where he stood was already booby trapped. So instead of lunging directly, the foundation of all nearby skyscrapers, whether burning or not was slashed clean through and accurately collapse to where he stands._

_9__th__ second. As expected everything started to get unstable where some of my pets are no longer responding to my call and just went flying to the deadly charm of the surrounding flames as if they are moths. But I guess everything was well settled when I saw Famine climbing up the ruins with his clothes all tattered and bruised but still whole. His traps backfired on him as liquid nitrogen actually made his skin blue. But he still haven't given up for he still haven't lend out the box._

"You wanted this don't you?" _he asked with the prize lend out then he jumped back into the fallen rocks. It's a surprise that his joints still functions well after what. It was already the 10__th__ second making me unable to stop most of my white pets from following them. Damn. But I still got enough control to have a few be on guard and slashed shut all available escape routes._

_Then suddenly, a lone howl of a wolf was heard. Butterflies cannot hear so the awareness of my soul had to be distributed equally among each and everyone of my butterflies to allow conversations. And since butterflies have excellent sense for vibrations, adapting them for echolocation is fairly easy. However, when it did, I was astounded at what they detected. A giant wolf was watching everything from the top of a building!_

_I refuse to give my butterflies any sense of emotions but when they heard the howl, they all started to flee the scene and reached for the sky. What is happening?_

_The swarm started to pile themselves up above. Frightened, they all grouped together to seek for confidence from an upcoming sticked to each other so close that some of them actually ended up being killed by their own wings. I tried to push my awareness into them but then it happened, A giant creature swooped down right above them, scooping almost all of them. _

_The only sound it created was the discreet screech of the wind and when it echoed, I just gulped a lump out of shock when it formed the image of a colossal bat!_

_When the 12__th__ second ticked, I no longer had any choice but to manifest back. I was naked near yet not feeling any cold at all. Rather, I made the shocking discovery that I am actually panting so much and shaking in fear. The feelings that they felt was glued to my very soul. It was an impossible feat. Such being cannot exist...Right?_

_When I look up, Famine was already by my side with a towel on his hand and together with it was my box. Its pretty disappointing that he gave up when I already losed. But I guess there was interruption on his favor so it is I who truly won_

"My, what a good day to start destroying my home" the voice was from a male. He was long haired and filthy allover with his a nail so long its already a claw. He was wearing only a robe of fur. He could have looked good if only he was trimmed and polished. On his side was a woman with an aura of a succubus.

"Night, Horror" Famine greeted

"_You know them?" I asked and he nodded. Wait a sec, Night and Horror? Oh my, this is such a fine way to start the day_


	6. first part of 3rd arc

**Note: Everything here is rushed as what I told you so I will need you to push your imagination to the limits. Also, this will be in Famines POW**

I carried Pestilence back to our house for she exerted herself too far that she was already half asleep when the 2 horsemen came. Night, who was a woman, took the liberty to give her a bath while she sleep. And left the rest of the summoned horseman to spend some time together with a few bottles of beer and some meat . Except for Conquest who almost died if not for War who came to his rescue and cured him when he was left for dead by Pestilence. He was fine but he was also asleep so War called for help from another butler who took him to a five star hotel because that's probably how he wanted to wake up. Sexy maids on your attendance, a meal of finest cuisine, an imported band playing an instrumental jazz. Its so comforting that its already scary.

War on the other hand decided to stay with us just in case that we talk about something important. His dead lock gaze is something that make the bravest of warriors grunt on their pants. But as someone who has been exposed to thousands of miseries, I could see pain and the torture of the past reflected behind it.

We shared on the same round table where I leaned my feet on another chair, playing on a bottle. With the both of them timidly enjoying their meal.

"Alice had given you her pedestal, huh?" I said, gulping on a bottle of beer. Alice is such a nice girl I just hope that he choosed the right student who could do the job done. "and have you ever killed anyone?"

"I killed some but I guess I am still a newbie that I cannot play with them first"

"And did you enjoy their fright?" He is a Horror class, he should master the language of fear.

"I don't know, most of the time Night helps me in training. I do not like to kill anyone, its just that I find a lot of reason to do so."

"So I see…" I finished my beer and reached for another one

"How bout you, how many did you killed?"

I smiled "Killing is no longer my saga."

That made the room temperature cold, A new emotion reflected on Wars eye and Horror looked up at me with eyes of shock. Both of them must have never heard of a horseman who retired.

"What do you mean you no longer kill?" a female voice asked. It was Night, she was probably done with Pestilence.

"Why not seat down with us and I will tell you my story.".

…

"Have you ever wondered why of all apostles in the bible, only Moses biography was complete from birth to fall? Even the messiah has a missing 30 years of his life. Its because unlike the other apostles, only Moses had a guardian who wrote his story and made sure that all of them will be written in for the future civilization.

"My master is Mose's mother herself. She send me to take care of him and made sure his passage in the river will be safe until when he was picked up by the princess of Egypt. Secretly, I looked over on how he matured. And planned him to be the next Pharaoh, that way I could serve him better. But least to my expectations, his heart matured faster than his sense of logic. I failed to stop him when he killed the slave master."

"It is beyond my authority to decide on how he wanted to write his life so I formed myself as a random stranger who accompanied him on the road where he knows not where to go to escape the angry pharaoh. I guided him to Sinai Peninsula where he lived as a shepherd in harmony with Hobab's family.

Years later, I saw that his resolute of symphaties for his degraded brethren had became sturdier and his will to change the world had been strenghted as well. That when I made the decision that he is ready to lead.

In the creators volition, when he saw the burning bush. He summoned my brother Pestilence, who became his horsemen. Its really unnecessary for me but I still joined them. We brought all kinds of dieses and pain in Egypt. All 10 plagues was our doing. The angel of death never existed, it just me poisoning the grain supply with a special fungus. It's a practice among Egyptians to take every first born as the most important person among the family so they are the once who eats the top layers of the pot. The place where my poison settles.

It's a one happy family, the Egyptian army was no match against us. Whenever people are hungry, I rain down mana and quail. A happy family indeed. Until on the day that Moises went up to Mt. Sinai. That's where everything changed.

When he saw what the Israelites did while he was on the mountain, he just went berserk and crushed the tablets that he strived so much to have. And ordered his own tribe to kill the Israelites which caused the death of 3000 civilians. The hidden picture is that he also ordered Pestilence to kill me because he thought that I am the one who caused such betrayal.

My own brother…hahaha…this is such a beautiful world.

It was not enough for Moses yet. He started to batter his own wife for he slowly losed his sanity because he cannot forget how the ones he trusted betrayed him. He may be getting insane but he didn't lose his sense of justice. His guilt towards what he had done slowly consumed him and in no time, the tablets that he stored in his mind was corrupted with his own desires.

As a horseman, I really should ignore it. But as a friend, I felt betrayed.

I took that anger with me wherever I got. Sometimes, I will dry up whole Oasis and kill both pastures and livestocks just because I wanted to. You know what happens when theres a low food supply in a village right? Children and women turned into warriors who pillaged nearby villages. I brought another despair throught the land. Most of them turned their eyes onto Moses 12 tribes who was also forced to turn the refuges that was rescued into an armed force that he hates so much.

Hahaha. I totally drove him out of his mind. Not only that, I also went back to Egypt. No archeological item was ever found to prove that the plagues happened not because the Egyptians was ashamed of how they losed but because I made sure that the story of his adventure will never be spoken.

But even on the day that Moses died in a nameless grave, I never felt satisfied. Centuries after centuries came like any ordinary day. I will bring chaos here and there whenever im in the mood.

But everything changed after 1200 years. I heard the news about the man whom they called "Teacher" who can perform miracles. I was intrigued at this that I just found my legs looking for him. Only to discover that he was nearer than expected. I saw him watching me atop a hill beside a fig tree. The way he looked at me so kindly really pissed me off. So what I did was the tree that he was leaning on suddenly wilted and died. I was really surprised when he didn't even show any signs of wonder about what just happened. It was as if he knows me more than I do.

I never joined his group but I did walked wherever he does. I never complained about his teachings and just left it flow out of my ears but when I saw government officials talking insults about him, I cant help but just get angry. When someone gets angry over something that does not concern them, it only means that their passion is true. That was the day I saw the change in myself.

I tried to run away but I only felt restlessness. I just crave to hear what ever he teaches even though I cannot truly understand most of it. He truly deserves the title "Teacher".

He thought me how to be foolish and masochistic. So foolish that I actually wrote down all holes in Moses story and lend them out for free to be distributed among all temples of worship. So masochistic that I took pleasure in being treated like a normal civilian so much that its been a long time since I last remembered that I am a horseman. You saw how I never even raised an arm in trying to fight that new Pestilence, right?

I don't know which is worse. He who is such a bad influence or the people who found ways to make money out of him. Either way, he showed me how beautiful this world is.

…


	7. Brilliance of Change ALL OF 3rd Arc

**Note: Everything here is rushed as what I told you so I will need you to push your imagination to the limits. Also, this will be in Famines POW**

I carried Pestilence back to our house for she exerted herself too far that she was already half asleep when the 2 horsemen came. Night, who was a woman, took the liberty to give her a bath while she sleep. And left the rest of the summoned horseman to spend some time together with a few bottles of beer and some meat . Except for Conquest who almost died if not for War who came to his rescue and cured him when he was left for dead by Pestilence. He was fine but he was also asleep so War called for help from another butler who took him to a five star hotel because that's probably how he wanted to wake up. Sexy maids on your attendance, a meal of finest cuisine, an imported band playing an instrumental jazz. Its so comforting that its already scary.

War on the other hand decided to stay with us just in case that we talk about something important. His dead lock gaze is something that make the bravest of warriors grunt on their pants. But as someone who has been exposed to thousands of miseries, I could see pain and the torture of the past reflected behind it.

We shared on the same round table where I leaned my feet on another chair, playing on a bottle. With the both of them timidly enjoying their meal.

"Alice had given you her pedestal, huh?" I said, gulping on a bottle of beer. Alice is such a nice girl I just hope that he choosed the right student who could do the job done. "and have you ever killed anyone?"

"I killed some but I guess I am still a newbie that I cannot play with them first"

"And did you enjoy their fright?" He is a Horror class, he should master the language of fear.

"I don't know, most of the time Night helps me in training. I do not like to kill anyone, its just that I find a lot of reason to do so."

"So I see…" I finished my beer and reached for another one

"How bout you, how many did you killed?"

I smiled "Killing is no longer my saga."

That made the room temperature cold, A new emotion reflected on Wars eye and Horror looked up at me with eyes of shock. Both of them must have never heard of a horseman who retired.

"What do you mean you no longer kill?" a female voice asked. It was Night, she was probably done with Pestilence.

"Why not seat down with us and I will tell you my story.".

…

"Have you ever wondered why of all apostles in the bible, only Moses biography was complete from birth to fall? Even the messiah has a missing 30 years of his life. Its because unlike the other apostles, only Moses had a guardian who wrote his story and made sure that all of them will be written in for the future civilization.

"My master is Mose's mother herself. She send me to take care of him and made sure his passage in the river will be safe until when he was picked up by the princess of Egypt. Secretly, I looked over on how he matured. And planned him to be the next Pharaoh, that way I could serve him better. But least to my expectations, his heart matured faster than his sense of logic. I failed to stop him when he killed the slave master."

"It is beyond my authority to decide on how he wanted to write his life so I formed myself as a random stranger who accompanied him on the road where he knows not where to go to escape the angry pharaoh. I guided him to Sinai Peninsula where he lived as a shepherd in harmony with Hobab's family.

Years later, I saw that his resolute of symphaties for his degraded brethren had became sturdier and his will to change the world had been strenghted as well. That when I made the decision that he is ready to lead.

In the creators volition, when he saw the burning bush. He summoned my brother Pestilence, who became his horsemen. Its really unnecessary for me but I still joined them. We brought all kinds of dieses and pain in Egypt. All 10 plagues was our doing. The angel of death never existed, it just me poisoning the grain supply with a special fungus. It's a practice among Egyptians to take every first born as the most important person among the family so they are the once who eats the top layers of the pot. The place where my poison settles.

It's a one happy family, the Egyptian army was no match against us. Whenever people are hungry, I rain down mana and quail. A happy family indeed. Until on the day that Moises went up to Mt. Sinai. That's where everything changed.

When he saw what the Israelites did while he was on the mountain, he just went berserk and crushed the tablets that he strived so much to have. And ordered his own tribe to kill the Israelites which caused the death of 3000 civilians. The hidden picture is that he also ordered Pestilence to kill me because he thought that I am the one who caused such betrayal.

My own brother…hahaha…this is such a beautiful world.

It was not enough for Moses yet. He started to batter his own wife for he slowly losed his sanity because he cannot forget how the ones he trusted betrayed him. He may be getting insane but he didn't lose his sense of justice. His guilt towards what he had done slowly consumed him and in no time, the tablets that he stored in his mind was corrupted with his own desires.

As a horseman, I really should ignore it. But as a friend, I felt betrayed.

I took that anger with me wherever I got. Sometimes, I will dry up whole Oasis and kill both pastures and livestocks just because I wanted to. You know what happens when theres a low food supply in a village right? Children and women turned into warriors who pillaged nearby villages. I brought another despair throught the land. Most of them turned their eyes onto Moses 12 tribes who was also forced to turn the refuges that was rescued into an armed force that he hates so much.

Hahaha. I totally drove him out of his mind. Not only that, I also went back to Egypt. No archeological item was ever found to prove that the plagues happened not because the Egyptians was ashamed of how they losed but because I made sure that the story of his adventure will never be spoken.

But even on the day that Moses died in a nameless grave, I never felt satisfied. Centuries after centuries came like any ordinary day. I will bring chaos here and there whenever im in the mood.

But everything changed after 1200 years. I heard the news about the man whom they called "Teacher" who can perform miracles. I was intrigued at this that I just found my legs looking for him. Only to discover that he was nearer than expected. I saw him watching me atop a hill beside a fig tree. The way he looked at me so kindly really pissed me off. So what I did was the tree that he was leaning on suddenly wilted and died. I was really surprised when he didn't even show any signs of wonder about what just happened. It was as if he knows me more than I do.

I never joined his group but I did walked wherever he does. I never complained about his teachings and just left it flow out of my ears but when I saw government officials talking insults about him, I cant help but just get angry. When someone gets angry over something that does not concern them, it only means that their passion is true. That was the day I saw the change in myself.

I tried to run away but I only felt restlessness. I just crave to hear what ever he teaches even though I cannot truly understand most of it. He truly deserves the title "Teacher".

He thought me how to be foolish and masochistic. So foolish that I actually wrote down all holes in Moses story and lend them out for free to be distributed among all temples of worship. So masochistic that I took pleasure in being treated like a normal civilian so much that its been a long time since I last remembered that I am a horseman. You saw how I never even raised an arm in trying to fight that new Pestilence, right?

I don't know which is worse. He who is such a bad influence or the people who found ways to make money out of him. Either way, he showed me how beautiful this world is.

…

By the time I finished my story, By the time I finished my story, everyone was still silent as if nudging me to tell more.

"And that new Pestilence," Night asked "How did you met her?"

"I met her when I already had enough of the people who abused their powers and says that "Teacher" asked them to do it. I am encouraging her to follow the same path as I did but I am not forcing her."

"So are you saying that you are planning to quit and resign?" she asked

"A horseman can resign anytime he wants, It's a very small chance but if ever I could find someone who could do my job better, I will be more than happy to rest."

"Your no longer gonna fight, is that it?" Night asked, her tone was changed into a dangerous one. Yeah, like im gonna fall to such an old trick. And of course, there are some exemptions

A dagger with a black hilt, and gold carvings of coiled snakes was thrown into my face, It was so near but it is also too slow for me, and it was instantly repeled by my bottle of beer that I swing upwards, making an ear rendering cling that scratched the bottle once before it spinned aimlessly in the air. Unfortunately, it wasn't only a single attack, when the second blade made impact, it instantly shattered my first line of defense. Years of experiences taught me never to get near things that can shower splinters and even learned that double edged weapons are double edged in danger as well.

Right on time, I reach up my head and caught the blade by bitting it at the very tip, making sure that my tounge wont make any foolish attempt in tasting it. I maybe immune to poison but Night is a vampire, their clan has a landfill of cursed weapons. By cursed means something that does not interest me but better not interfere. The third blade was no longer a dagger. It was already a one Bastard sword. That came swooping down 90 degrees above my head, running from this one will probably just trip me and will be in greater danger. Instead, I tilted my neck and let it blow to my left shoulder allowing it to be cramped into my collar bone.

Another thing I hate in being a horseman is the fact that I had to spend my time together with phychos. Rather than reeling in pain, I smiled at my intruder before green vines thin as hair but clustered thickly from my unbloodied woods came crawling out like eels eager for a feast. It's been too long that they had been sealed. Should I let them see the light now?

"Honestly Night, will you really fight me even though the sun is at its full bloom?" I asked smilling. Speaking of bloom, the ceiling above started to rustle as green vines started to peer out of the walls and creep slowly but deeply. The cracks that they are making will surely destroy the whole house if I will allow them. Night is an original horseman as I, she is the queen of all vampires. The first and will be the last however, even she must choose the appropriate time for a battle.

"You are a disgrace!" She gawked at me, I don't blame her. "Our job is to destroy not stay in the corner and let the time pass by!".

Right when she finished those words, her main weapon was constructed into her hand. Ahh… the memories I had with it. "All horsemen who does not go with the rules are to be executed!" If I snap my fingers now, she is dead but obviously, she is confident that War and Horror will ally with her

I closed my eyes and started to giggle inside at such foolishness. _Oh, night, when will you ever learn how to control your emotions. _

When I crack open my eyes, I forced myself not to piss her off with an insulting laughter. She was hanging in the ceiling with her head drooping down. She was chained by vines loaded with depressants. Its another skill I learned from Pestilence. Though she was weakened, I can still feel the sensation of her snarling anger.

As for Horror, he was just watching the scene with earnest curiosity. I may had losed interest in destruction but I didn't let myself rust The beer that he just drank is not poisoned, deadly poisons will surely standout in his amazing scent. However, theres a small trick, I had learned from Pestilence about the art of the small weapons. I crafted mine out of special organic fibers made from cotton, poppy and saffron seeds which I scattered in the wind after the beer bottle exploded. Those shards are much bigger and softer and almost useless. But the body is more complex than one can know, a tap at the right spot with a small amount of anti-oxidant or opiums will greatly affect the nerves. In Horrors case, I simply made him more calmer so that he wont fret and that's about it. Every he try to join, the drugs will increase and he will suffer drug-induced depression. His judgment not to do anything is his own

Too bad, Night has no appropriate DNA structure to be compatible for the same trap. War meanwhile was even tougher but he didn't even bothered to stop us. He simple looked then turned back to continue eating his food.

"I wanted to correct something Night," I stood up from my table and let the sword slide down to the floor. Slowly, I walked closer to her and stopped just a few inches away. "The role of a horseman is not to destroy nor kill, our goal is to bring confusion and chaos that mankind will craft with their own hands"

_Like a bat out of hell, the next thing that happened was the upper torso of Famine falling into the floor. Night got out of her restrains and in her hand was a straight sword with a skull as its hilt. She was desperate to unleash all her powers but she cannot allow it for the walls and the roof are too easy to be destroyed, she had no idea that patience could pay off such a great profit "Theres no need to talk, coward!"_

_She thought that the deed was done and started to prepare herself to deliver the news to the poor little woman upstairs who had no idea about anything when she started to chase her breath and like how she saw Conquest fell down to the floor, the same thing happened to her. A warm and light thing latched landed on her shoulder._

"_Forgive me Ms. Night, for fooling you" begged a voice so serene its already orgasmic. A voice so perfect could only came from one thing and she just cannot believe that she has fallen into another trap!_

_Famines mained body was no longer there, instead, what she saw was a fair lady , naked yet not erotic. Her tone was a pure innocent snow white and completely parallel to her eyes that has no pupils at all and just plain white and glassy as if she were blind. Her golden blonde hair was untangled and freely flowing down to her waist, covering most of her breast . Her feet was non-existant, instead, she was standing atop a yellow Iris like its stigma._

"_Elva!" she scowled. "How could you!"_

"Hey, don't put the blame on her. If you have something to say, say it to me." I bravely insisted as I went out of the door from which I was watching everything. Elva is an Amore Fiore. A special type of mandrake that was breed in a different world. A world where the sun never appears yet green plants are existent because they provide an artificial kind of sunlight that cannot be seen by the human eye but can allow plants to do photosynthesis in a way that defies Earths physics and half of vampire physics. She cannot kill vampires but she can simphon energy from them . She cannot stay here for long though for she will cause dehydration in the air and the ground water to rise up.

"I said that I have no intention of killing anymore but I never said that I wanna die a martyr," I began as fast as I could, hoping that she is listening "I am Famine, I control the market and the crops. I am the god of merchants. I never quit, this is just how I want it to happen"

I admit that's not the best of words but when I said that I haven't quit, I felt her heartbeat slow down so I dismissed Elva. When she was unrestrained, the only thing that she did was to pull herself together and went out of the scene, saying: "Just do as you like"

"Well that's intensely cold" Horror commented, still has no idea that I just took over him

"Oh please, shes always like that" I replied

"Really? Why I thought shes only like that to me"

"Aye," I sat back down to the table, "As long as theres a man around her, its her time of the month"

Our lambent talk was interrupted when the shrill sound of screeching tires bursted in the air. And suddenly, the fence of our house was destroyed when a white limousine crashed through both the wooden picks and into the window of our house. Then out came Conquest, still in his panjamas stitched from gold stings and damn, he is so flaring in anger that smoke whistles out of his flaming nose. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh god, please tell me he is not looking at me"

"Oh he does" Night replied. Whereever she is, I just prepared myself to be tortured once again.

I was headlock so tightly that I am already rasping for my breath. "Listen here you son of a fucktard"

"What did I do?" I gagged

He held the lock even tighter "Don't fuck with me kid, I know the truth now that Pestilence is sleeping with you!"

"AH! But tha-"

"I can never allow an angel to live with a pauper such as you. Just thinking about her sleeping so peacefully then you assaulting her is…" The lock went even tighter than it could ever be. And I already heard my joints dislocating and my bones getting fractured. I looked at the available help with a "Please help me" face but they just turned their faces away just a. Why am I always involved with psychos?

When he released me, the air that I breathed was the freshest thing I ever felt. He let me go because he had to present himself towards the one who descended from the stairs. Pestilence was now awoke, wearing a loose white tunic. The fear on her face can never be painted when she saw that Conquest is near. Fear, anxiety, disbelief, disgust, horror, fright, all was etched into her face

When she took a small step back, Conquest took a big step forward. Oh the greed in those eyes and the drool in his mouth proves his intention to conquer something once again. Pestilence started to raise her shoulder on guard but she is still drained, she cannot use such amount of mana twice in a single day.

"Pestilence…" Conquest whispered. Things are starting to look ugly, I love it! "You made me so high. I can never live without it"

_Priceless._

Instantly, she flew out of sight back into her room. If only she has a voice, she would scream before barricading herself. She has a whole bathtub of potions and poisons in there. Only if that will be enough. Of course, Conquest chased her (again) but was blocked midway by Night who landed from the attic. Just what is she doing there?

"Hey Conquest. I heard you cannot fuck 2 lesbians with one dick"

Conquest eyes shined brightly "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" and he went back to his car and droved out. Please remind me to reinforce the windows with latticed metal strips. My jaw dropped in litteral. If that's all it takes to tame him, then the world should have been changed in its axis.

Ï started to fear sitting on the same chair.

"Hey Famine," Horror asked pointing into the other table a smaller one. "Im curious, what are those CDs for?"

"Oh," I grabbed one "Pestilence got this from a car that I stole one time. It was really overflowing with this CDs. I still haven't check them out yet ,though. Wanna watch some home videos?"

…

I was right, it was indeed just a home video. A home video that started with 3 men and a little girl who was chained in all fours in a way that is so tight that her limbs was already blue . Then they started playing with her. And by play, I don't mean something that includes whip, spanking wood nor a few toys for 30 year old virgins. By play I mean, A knife that slashed her private parts then laughing just a a madman they were, they pulled out her cervix, ovaries, fallopian tube and all and started to masturbate with it. Unfortunately for the girl, she was still alive and they are still seeking for more and started to turn their attention to her hands.

For more than 30 mins. We saw how the girl was maimed and torn open in different parts. Like how they pluck out her eyes with their hands before ripping off her fingernails one by one but not before they first crushed it with a hammer. They were careful not to take her life away yet. The show only ended when they used a motorcycle that run its course at full speed on her very throat.

I do not know how long I was staring at the blue screen, sweating profusely. I was thankful for a voice that brought me back to reality.

"My god…this people are…." Horror was speaking in a low tone.

"Oh please, its just fake but well done I admit" I accused without even thinking.

"No, its not fake," Night declared. When I looked over, I cant decide if she was smiling or not. How long she had been with us is something Id rather not ask. "Ive been through thousands of torture houses, I know the language of pain and stench of insanity."

I stood up to stretch out my limbs that were paralyzed with shock. "Well, its humans business and just another proof that the horsemen are merely of face value. Mankind are better at our job."

When I look to my back, I saw Pestilence, her eyes were still glued on the monitor. When I called her name, she jumped out. I simply gave it a smile. _"Famine…"_

Before I took the bait of such tone and stare a her puppy eyes, I noticed one thing. "Say, wheres War?"

…

_Under the dim light of the street lantern, a big blurry man waited patiently. Being alone, no stranger would ever want to cross path with him for the only thing that they could see is the possibilities that they are looking at a werebear. Patiently, he waited for the right time, when a lone police car passed by him. _

_Not a second longer, a giant sword was instantly in his hand. It was a weapon so big that its practically impossible to use yet he has no problem in wielding it with one hand. Then when he swing it, it was as if time turned against the policemen as all four wheels including the metal framework was diagonally slashed clean through. The police car rumbled the road for a few seconds before halting on the path that was grazed with hot signs of friction._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" The two policemen came out of the metal box and just about to inspect what happened below when they stood at the towering statue. And instantly froze. Based on how he stared at them like prey (which they know they are), its needless to say that they are already dead_

…

Horror and Night has already left. At the garage, Pestilence frantically searched the insides of the car that I stole last night for all clues that will lead to the creator of those films. I really am weak in saying no for someone who have such gorgeous puppy eyes. She examines the insides with the use of crawling insects which brought her hair pieces which she gave me so I could check its DNA and ensure that those are from people whom we could brand as "suspects"

"Tell me something Pestilence, why are you so concerned about the film? I already said that those are human business not ours"

She stopped for a moment, her shoulders sagged in despair and her head drooping. Did I said something bad? _"I never told you my story, did I?"_

"Its not my interest to get onto other peoples lives"

"_I was punished for a crime. That crime was something I did for the sake of a little sister who was already cold dead when I was captured. I just…"_

"Its fine, your emotions are yours" I went to the trunk and open it. What a surprise that I saw a lot of hair samples. Yup, we hit a carrier. No wonder the guy I shot was scared of entering this. I just hope we could get him but then again, I don't really care about him so I guess its Pestilence who will decide his fate

After I checked each one, Pestilence created her new species of dragonflies who sees using the same energy waves that a soul gives off ,fly with double speed and can fly in the cold weather of the night and bitter winds. Perfect for scouting at night.

(you could add a few sweet dialogues here)

A few minutes later, Pestilence started to grab herself some pieces of paper and a pencil. With her eyes closed, she started to draw on the first paper. Slowly but surely, the silhouette of a ship in the middle of the ocean was drawn.

"They are in that ship?"

"No" she answered "They are inside the barrel, at the ocean floor"

"Bastards!"

"Oh wait, I think one is still alive" and she started to draw the location.

…

Covered by the pale glow of the ivory moon, in the ruins of the abandoned city, a man sat alone in harmony.

"_I knew Ill find you here" Nights voice called. As she slowly went near Horror who was sitting in the ruins that was just ruined once again thanks to the couple.._

"_What do you want?" he asked rather coldly._

"_Oh nothing" she replied, as she sat beside him to enjoy the relaxing calm._

"_Amazing isn't it?" Horror said "Men always seeks to kill each other. They believe in a god but they don't believe that a god is above them"_

"_Aye" she agreed "I hate to say it but Famine is right, we are not really needed. Men will soon destroy themselves we are mere interruptions"_

_An awkward but comporting silence took over them._

"_That video, are you sure that it is real?" _

"_I know its not my business but it will best if you tell me your story" _

"_When I was a kid…I was kept in a prison cell, I don't know anyone but me and the one who took me there. Then on my first day to be out, I was one who saved me died doing the same thing twice. I never managed to repay her" The feelings of that reaking hatred for himself still lingers in his skin. The first person ever to love him truly, died for his foolishness. She could have been still alive if only he didn't wished to be save. "I just cant take those images out of my mind, that's all, I will soon get used to it"_

"_You wanted to forgive yourself do you?"_

"_A horseman has no need for forgiveness"_

"_But there is something called "guilt", if you will forever run away, that guilt shall decide on who you will be."_

_He knows that she just won the debate again. "As if I could face something that has already left this world."_

"_Nope, I control the dreamworld but not the afterlife. However…."_

_He looked at her "hmm?"_

_She get up and slapped her butt to remove the dust. With a single clap, she said the words that still gave Horror the creeps "Come come, lets play some good ol __BDSM__"_

_He knows far well what she meant by BDSM. When he turned to his back (which he regret), he saw exactly what she meant. A man, whos limbs was all tied to his back was bleeding at the center of his legs. Based on how his mouth that was locked by a cloth was bleeding too, he no longer had to describe the process of stuffing your own wang to your mouth. DIS-CUS-TO_

_At first, it may seem inhumane but when he took a second glance, he realize that he is looking at one of the guys who tortured the girl. A sinister smile drew on his face._

…

_War and Conquest (cradling 2 babies in his hand) stood the center of the small police station like a rival king deprived of their soldiers in a chessboard only difference is that 5 assualt rifles was aimed at point blank at their head. The first impression is that this is just like any other rural police headquarters. But it isn't. It is one of the most highly sophisticated underground intelligence agency made for the most efficient espionage tactics. Conquest is the very brain of this organization however, none knows how he looks like and only known by the pseudonym "CQ" and his apprentice known as "WR". The only way to get in is if at least 2 members invited you. And only way to get a respectable service is to change your definition of respectable._

_The chief police studied the papers that War gave him. Every letter was scanned with great care and was analyzed by a machine but theres not a single flaw. It was a solid proof that they had just been visited by the founders._

"_We already told you boss, he is WR" the man who first laid eyes on the behemoth said_

_With a sigh, the chief stood out of his table and pointed his gun. Then yelled "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IMPERSONATING THE FOUNDERS IS A SERIOUS OFFENSE PUNISHABLE BY DEATH?"_

_He didn't believed the papers, and listen more on his instinct that the founders will not pay a visit to such a small branch._

_And of course, Conquest will not just let that off the hook and yelled: "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YELLING LIKE A BALL-LESS VIRGIN IS A SERIOUS OFFENSE PUNISHABLE BY __FUCK-YOU__! Of course Conquest wont be called as such if he don't know how to shut someone up in anyway possible. No matter if it wont make any sense at all. With him showing his middle finger to the chief was already a win but he still looked back at the people behind them with menacing eyes and said "so nice to be home..."_

"_I had enough of this blasphemy!" Said another guy who was just beside the chief officer immediately pointed and shoot his pistol. But instead of a bang, the only thing that was heard was a click The same thing happened to the ones behind them. T hey tried it for a lot of times yet nothing happened._

_War stepped forward just an inch away from the table as he lend out his close fist. When he opened it, out fell a one big metallic chunk, all their bullets were clustered in that ball like a crumpled paper._

"_Now, will you find this guys for us?" Conquest asked and War handed them the photo of a scene where all three faces of the devils was shown_

…

_Inside a warehouse at the harbor, where the waves creates thundering roars. Night and Horror stalked the darkness. The man that they just tortured was more than eager to accept a painless death than to suffer what he gave to the girl in the video. Unfortunately for him, its Night who gave him the excecution which is falling asleep and die of heart attack from a nightmare. It was painless but only in the physical form._

"_Are you sure that he is the right guy?" Horror asked. He has doubts that Night caught someone who just looks like the guy and was forced to create his own answer out of desperation_

"_I am a vampire, I know the scent of blood and blood from those that suffer torture has a hint of bitter stink in it. He was overflowing with that stench"_

_They stopped their tracks when they are already infront of the said torture house. It was the biggest house on the pier. No guards in sight but with Horrors wolf like senses, he could hear hidden cameras allover the place. The guy said that they buy slaves and sometimes kidnap children because some rich people just like to see it. Horror just hope that today they might caught some to torture. He has a serious beef with rich people. Including Conquest._

"_Shouldn't we ambush them right now?" Night asked_

"_Wait," he halt her. "Can you feel it?"_

"_What?" Night closed her eyes and unlocked all her inner senses. Then she felt it. The power was overflowing. The air was covered in its vivid colors, it was spiritual energy, dark yet innocent, holy yet sinful, Was it a horseman? No, it was too physical and still carries the scent of life._

_Both of them was unnerved when all of a sudden, the whole warehouse was blasted into pieces. No gun powder, no nitro glycorine, no smell of any ingredient for any explosion. The thing that they heard was a screech of zapping lightnings that brightened the night into a pure white light. Being a horseman, it takes more than the EMP that killed the nearest city lights 3 kilometers away to kill them. If they were still a human, their nervous system would have suffered an intense shock from the blast of the magnetic field._

"_The fuck?" That was the only thing that Horror managed to speak before his curiosity took over his body and he found himself in his wolf form, rocketing to the voltage of clouds which was still high in radiation levels. He sprinted through the iron wall and was instantly mersmerized by the sight._

_Children of all ages was hanging by the ceiling on only their upper torsos, their spine endings was dripping on the floor. Men and women of mature sizes was laying in big chunks, blackened and simerring like newly cooked Bar-B-Q, The whole place was worst than what the man had described. _

"_We have failed" Night said._

_Out from the corner of his eye, Horror saw the single hint of hope.A small sliver of green in the razed infrastructure. A little boy, still whole and no signs of any damage. He could still feel that the boy was still warm on the inside but his heart is no longer giving any sounds of being alive. Theres still hope for atonement._

_Immediately, Horror loomed above the kid and started pump his energy on his chest. But there was still no response. Seeing this, Night came to his aid and unleashed her dark powers to heal him but to their shock. Something neutralized her powers._

_She was stunned but Horror didn't saw it at all for the images that he tried to bury in his necropolis came flooding back at his mind. Of how he was tortured for the sake of an insane man and of how "she" saved him yet all he did was to let her kill herself in payment for his foolishness. Too long had he tried to run away from his sin. Now that here lies his only hope for forgiving himself, he will no allow that guilt to decide who he will be._

_Warm tears started to glide down his cheeks. "Dont give up on me kid!" He knows that the world was already deprieved of the true meaning of life but if only he could save this child, he would be able to dream again, to believe that the world was not yet bound to end. "I beg of you kid, wake up!"_

_As if in a dream, 2 silhouttes entered the scene. War and Conquest, came to respond on his prayers and took off their gloves to reveal a sphere that glows in a mystifying red and gold which the kids body swallowed yet it was still insufficient to bring him back. _

_The joyful memories that War onced shared with his family and his boy was the only thing that kept him alive to be a horseman.. His whole life was taken away from him by the people whom he once respected. He never wished to destroy the world, he only seeks for justice yet even that was never been granted to him. This little boy who was forsaken by the Lord is the only thing that carries what he truly is. He wanted him to wake up. He knows that he will hate him for bringing him back to the world just to suffer once again but he cannot allow himself to be afraid of his past no longer._

"_What the heck" Famines voice came to the room. And when Pestilence saw what it was about, she pushed Famine aside for he was blocking her way and jumped towards the little kid. To give further assistance. Her little sister, was all she could remember. Her family left her behind long ago and she was forced to live on her own. She could have already given up if not for that small girl she met on the road who gave her a reason to live. If she cannot change the past, may the Lord allow her to save even this small soul. "Forgive me kid for being so selfish that I am trying to save you out of ego, but please just open that eyes!"_

_Slowly, bit by bit, glowing irises started to peer at them._

…

_The kid was already well but still sleeping and was staying on the upper floor. All 6 horsemen was in the living room, silent to the core with only the sound of the ever ticking clock forever haunting their minds._

"_ARGH! Somebody speak already or I will end up losing my mind!" Famine jumped out of his seat with his hair being pulled out of frustration."Come to think of it, what are you guys doing there anyway?"_

"_I was drunk" said Night_

"_I was forced" said Conquest_

"_I needed the money" said Horror_

"_ARGH! You sons of -" he was interrupted when a whitehole was formed inside his house, blowing away much of the small furnitures. The sevent rider named "Space" has arrived_

"_Do you know what you guys has just did?" Space almost shouted_

' "_Did what?" Famine asked. The rest looked at him with curiousity._

"_What exactly are you talking about?" Night asked._

"_The power that you guys used, it brought a hysteria in the balance of the environment! You dickfarts!"_

_Conquest started to laugh "No we didn't we simply brought the Messiah back."_

_In a matter of a second, he was instantly the center of attention. Being used to lead army, he was never afraid of being alone in the stage and his words was sure and precise. "I am Conquest, unlike you guys who tends to attack on the front gate. I read History for History repeats itself. Know your enemy as they say. That includes me knowing the summoner of each and everyone of you."_

_When he stood up, he was already holding a glass of wine in his hand to form an even more leadership atmosphere. Where did that came from?"Don't think that I am here to bring peace and salvation .I am here to bring fires upon the Earth and discord among the family. Not accurate but this is what the Messiah said." Another glass of wine was formed on his other hand which he slowly handed to Pestilence who took it but didn't drink, Womans intuition. "Weird isn't it? One of the greatest founders of morality warned his followers to be careful of him."_

"_The messiah was 2 souls in one body. One was the messiah, the other was the legendary fifth rider. While he was alive, the messiah counter part was in dominance. He built a small society who could fight the day that the other soul took over. After he was resurrected, his remaining powers only lasted for 40 days and 40 nights. Then nothing else was heard from the messiah"_

"_Wait, but if the messiah was a rider, then shouldn't everyone forget about his previous identity?" Famine bursted out'_

_This ignorance aroused Conquest and he smile like he was holding a laugh "The fifth rider works in mysterious ways my friend. Mary gave birth to the fifth rider."_

"_Now as I was saying, the apostles managed to pass their knowledge before they were killed by the emperor. And this knowledge about the upcoming apocalypse and the existence of a harbringer of doom spread throughout Rome like a virus. The emperors saw this as a threat and regularly conducted genocides. But it still remained. When Constantine came to the throne, he saw that it will not go away so rather than fighting it, he just decided that its better to let it be but it will be him who will rule and mold it in how he likes it. And so came the Nicean Creed. The so called Holiest meeting ever conducted. My ass! It was only holy for him and the rest of his Pagan soldiers"_

"_But I thought Constantine was the first Christian?" Night wondered_

"_Only on his deathbed" Famine supplied "He worshipped the sun god and practiced Pagan culture all his life until the few hours before he died"_

"_The Nicean creed was an agree-to-change-to-how-I-wanted-to-or-die-on-the-spot among all the officials that entered the meeting. 2 was never seen again. Do I still have to say the holy lies of the Church?" Conquest was getting the mood set up without any attempts of underestimating our knowledge._

"_John losed his faith on humanity that's why he wrote down a warning on the final verse of the revelation. No organized religion was ever holy" Space commented. His voice was laced with disappointment_

"_Aye, The Nicean Creed was not the first and wont be the last organized fraud" Conquest almost trailed off and restarted the topic "The Nicean Creed not only put corrupted officials on the pedestal, it also changed most of the true message of their unholy Holy book including the gender of the apostles, the disciples stories and the story of creation. A girl named "Sophia" __born in the Holy Land in A.D. 310 together with her 3 daughters( named "Faith", "Love", and "Charity") whom the empire considered as a threat who could reveal their secrets with their pants off was executed. Sorry, that was wrong, Sophia was allowed to be exiled together with the tortured remains of her daughters because they thought that she already learned her lesson. Little do they know that Sinners make great saints and saints make great harbringers of doom.__"_

_(AN: Make research for "Sophia the Martyr")_

"_After 3 days of mourning, she was never found again and they assumed that she died. "The thruth is that, that was the time when the spirit of the fifth rider saw her compatible."_

"_uhh…what?" Night wondered_

"_The messiah can die only on his own volition and will but because all his lifetime he was carrying 2 souls at once, his body rots. Notice how he still have his wounds when he was resurrected. Some say the reason why the apostles failed to notice him at once was because his face was still beaten black and blue. Im lucky not to see a zombie who does not like brains"_

"_Anyway, after Sophia was chosen to be the fifth rider, the underground society of True Christians started a plan to counter the most powerful rider because they are still loyal to the true messiah. Centuries after centuries was used in order to plot down all necessieties. At the middle-ages, The pope heard their organization and since they just would not attempt to speak classified informations, they were branded as what we now call as "Satanists". Back then they were the most loyal and civilized followers until when the pope abused his power and started to lay corrupted images on the public about them. Including human sacrifices and devil worshipping."_

"_As if it was not yet enough, mass genocides was done. Sucks for him though, they are stronger than the will of diamonds. And since most of them are females, they were branded as witches. And it even sucked for them that the witches successfully made a counter. They created "Project: Hearts", A special type of phoenix that can take the form of a mortal who can die but be reincarnated out of dust. Most reincarnies does not manage to live past 10 though, because their bodies die after the first time it unfold its wings."_

"_Now, do you guys know where that surge of power in the pier that we just felt came from?"_

"_You mean you just-" Space was gaping wide_

_War bursted laughing, the first time they saw a golem having an emotion stunned them and that's not really a laugh, more like sonic booms that rattled the very walls of nearby houses. But soon the rest of the riders joined the merry tone._

"_I don't get it, what are you laughing at?"_

"_Oh nothing," Famine was the first to get a grip and ignored the new comer. "Were gonna need a name for him too."_

_. Like girls in a slumber party, they are all merry and gay._

"_Lets call him "Anastacio Xavier de La Brujas" It translates into "Witches Resurrected Prodigy"_

"_Im fine with that."_

"_Nice, fancy"_

"_Golden"_

_That made him raise his chest in pride_

"_We are now gonna find a place for him for he must not be raised in the company of serial killers" Horror suggested_

"_I could find him a place in in my hotel if you want" Conquest suggested. That was the spirit breaker and they all simultaneously yelled "NO!"_

"_How bout Starkhaven orphanage? They got the finest facility for orphans"_

_The rest agreed. And thus the new day was made. The day that they made a difference_


End file.
